Issei Sitri
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: A complete rewrite of Issei Bael that was created by War historian. Chapters 1-6 co-written by War historian-Freedom 2134. Also there will be a few characters from other anime along with a few gender bent characters. Issei x harem.
1. Chapter 1

A woman was currently screaming in pain in a room filled with doctors. On her right side a man with black hair was allowing her to grip his hand.

" AAAAAAHHHHH" she screamed loudly in pain. The woman was was currently in labor, about ready to give birth to a baby boy. The man next to her bedside was a man who's wearing glasses and had violet hair. "Honey, you're going to be just fine. Just think, in only a few more minutes, you're going to hold our son. I hope that Serafall and Sona like their half brother." said the man. "Darling , your daughters are going to love him, GAHHHHHHHHH." the woman screamed in pain.

"Ma'am, you've just gotta hold on for a few more minutes. Everything' looking great. Lord Sitri, Annie is just fine. The only thing we have to fear, is something going wrong with the delivery. The odds of that happening are remotely slim so she'll be fine." the head doctor replies. Both Lord Sitri and Annie are reassured by what the doctor said. Jeff then leans towards Annie's left ear to whisper. "Annie, you know that I love both you and my wife so much. I'm happy that she allowed for us to be happy."

"AHHHHHHH. It feels like a watermelon's coming out of my stomach. I think that this is going to end, and end soon." Annie said. "Ma'am, just keep breathing. Only a few more minutes and you'll be a mother."

After a few more minutes, Annie was going through the most painful process of giving birth. "Push, Annie. Push!" the doctor said. "AAAHHHH!" Annie screamed. "Her BP is spiking. Something's happening. Sir, I need you to wait outside." one of the aides said. He then stepped outside as ordered, and waited for the news. "Sir, we've stabilized your wife for now. She's given birth to an extremely healthy baby boy" an aide said.

"Can I go see my wife and child?" Lord Sitri asked.

"Yes but I recommend that you give him a name before her time ends. Complications arose after we sent you out. He's done extreme damage internally to your wife. We can't stop the bleeding. We give her about twenty minutes to live. Make those count. Trust me. My mother had cancer. Struggled for life for two years before she passed. I never truly said goodbye." the head doctor said as he walked away.

Lord Sitri walked into the room, and saw Annie holding their child. "Hey Annie, and who's this young man? He looks too cute to be my son." he said. "Well he is. It makes me so happy that I now have a son to call my own. I'm going to spoil him but make sure that he isn't a rude brat. I'll also make sure tha-I know that look. The doctor told you something that you're hiding from me sweetheart now what is it." Annie asked.

"The doctor said that there was a hiccup during the delivery. Our son has done damage to yourself on his way out. Judging from the long conversation we had, you've got about 10 minutes left before you die. We name him and spend what time we can as a family. My wife and I will raise him well. You have my promise on that. The doctor also allowed them to come in. Come on kids, and see your baby brother." Sona and Serafall then come in with Lady Sitri in tow.

"Yay, So-tan. We get to see our baby brother. He's going to love being in our lovey-lovey sessions when he's older." Serafall basically shouted. "Serafall, please calm down. This is a hospital." Lady Sitri said. "Alright, I'll cut to the chase. Annie's dying. I want to know if you'll take care of our son with me, Lisa. Raise him as if he was your own son?" Lord Sitri asked. "Well of course I would. After all, I've never had that much fun when it was just us. He's as much of my son as he is hers. Let's give our son a name, shall we. Serafall. Sona. Bring him here. We're gonna name him." Lisa replied.

"Alright, while his hair and eyesight match me, his face and eye color matches his mother. I think Issei would be a fine name." Lord Sitri said. "I like it. Issei Hyoudou Sitri. If I'm going out of this world, he will bear my last name as his middle name. There will be no compromise on that. Period." Annie said. "Alright. We'll agree on that. Now let's just spend the. Last. Few. Moments as a. Family. and Annie spoke her last words. The Sitris then started to cry as the monitor flatlined. The family was then taken out of the room as the doctors tried and failed to bring her back.

"You do know that you could've helped her right." Lisa stated. "I know, but this was her wish to me and my promise to her. She stated that if some terminal problems arose that she wanted to die as a human. I'm fulfilling that wish and promise to the letter. The moment we can truly tell Issei of who his mother is, we tell him the whole story. Okay?" Lord Sitri said, more than asked. The whole family's response was, "Okay."

Mutated Queen: Yasaka

Bishop: Ravel

Mutated Bishop: Kuroka

Rook: Dani

Rook : Rossweisse

Knight: Xenovia

Knight: Jeanne

Pawn : Kiyome Abe

Pawn : tba

Pawn : tba

Pawn : tba

Mutated Pawn : Le Fay

Mutated Pawn : tba

Mutated Pawn : tba

Mutated Pawn : tba


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Seeing as how my friend forgot to add this when I told him to neither Mjgrazi17 or I, War Historian, own High school DxD. I, War Historian, do own Dani Thompson as she is my OC. Oh by the way, Rias will be referred to as the Scarlet Ruin Princess because her hair color is scarlet, not Crimson. The Gremory family doesn't have crimson hair. I know what crimson looks like, and it ain't crimson. BTW, the guest got what he/she wanted.**

 **On with the story**

 **Ten years later**

"Issei, you're really showing your strength. Now comes your final test. Ace this and you will finally get your evil pieces. Serafall, let your feelings for your younger brother go as this requires the both of us to test him. Hold enough back that your mother doesn't kill us both for injuring her precious baby boy." Lord Sitri said. "Oh no. Mom killing me before having the lovey-lovey time with my brother and sister. If that happens, I'll tell mom you told me to." Serafall said.

"Damn it. I hate how you can throw anyone but your brother, sister, and mother under the bus. How do you even. Oh wait. One of the leaders of the Underworld." Lord Sitri said. "You know, if you're not going to test me, go to the library to talk. I've got things I've got to do. I've got a chess match against Sona, and a play date with Rias. I might not be spoiled but I hate impatience." Issei said.

"Well then son. Are we going to just sit around all day, or are we going to fight?" Lord Sitri asked.

At that moment, Issei launched himself at his father and half-sister. Due to prior knowledge, he knew that his sister was the more dangerous threat so he went after her first. "Sorry about this Serafall. Do know that I still love you and I hope you don't hold this above my head." Issei delivers a flame coated punch to his oldest sister, putting her out of action due to the sheer surprise. His father immediately saw what happened and was astonished at what his son was doing. His household was known for its prestigious control over water and, on occasion, ice. He's never seen a Sitri who could control fire as well as his son. Issei was literally wrapped in a protective case of fire.

As Issei wrapped himself in fire, he was manipulating the water to go after his father from behind while Issei flung fire at his father from the front. He's never seen a single devil have such great control of fire and water, be the person either a Sitri or Phenex. At this point, he saw a red glow start coming from his son' left arm.

"Alright Issei. Enough. You've gone over the expectations I set forth." Lord Sitri said. The spar was over. "By the way, I noticed a crimson glow coming from your left arm. I believe that it's a sacred gear and I want you to summon it." Lord Sitri said. "If I remember this right, imagine the strongest thing and mimic a pose of the being. Oh hell, this will be embarrassing." Issei said. "The person you imagine as the strongest being can't make you that embarrassed." Lord Sitri said reassuringly. "It's Serafall's favorite pose, so yes it is." Issei said causing his father to fall to the ground rolling every which way laughing. "Stop laughing old man. Unless you want me to wake HER up and tell her you were laughing at me." Issei's father then immediately shut up at the statement Issei said as there were three people he feared. Lisa, Sona and Serafall. In reverse order.

"I will vanquish all foes in Heaven and Earth." Issei chanted. He then did a pose that actually made Serafall, who had regained consciousness, gain a nosebleed which she then fainted from. After he finished, he felt more powerful than he was two minutes earlier. "No way. To think my son has this sacred gear. You are special my son. Really special." Lord Sitri said and motioned for him to stand next to his father.

"Son. You house the Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus class sacred gear rumored to be strong enough to kill a god at full power. We need to start some new training so that you can unlock your balance breaker." Lord Sitri said.

 **Unknown Location**

A woman was currently running with a ten year girl with silver hair.

" Hurry Valiana were almost in the Sitri territory once where there will be safe from your father " The woman said to her daughter, Valiana.

" Okay mom" Valiana said while crying softly.

But then just as they had made it to the road leading towards the Sitri mansion a hole appeared in the woman's stomach and soon she fell lifelessly to the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and soon another blast hit the woman's body destroying it completely.

" MOM" Valiana screamed in shock. Valiana angrily turned to face the person who killed her mother with tears coming down her face.

" Don't be sad my daughter you will be seeing your mother soon for I am about to do to you what I should have done years ago" A man with silver hair cruelly said.

However right before he could attack her his entire body was frozen solid.

" I'm assuming this must have been the devil we sensed" Lord Sitri said

" This is a naughty devil who I'm going to be glad to punish" Serafall said right before unleashing a decent amount of demonic energy at the frozen devil shattering him to pieces in the process.

Issei the walked up to Valiana and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Thank you" Valiana said while still crying.

" My name is Issei what's yours?"

" Valiana"

Lord Sitri then walked towards Issei and Valiana.

" There may be more enemies in the area we need to get back to the mansion you will be safe there" Lord Sitri said.

" Okay" Valiana said as Lord Sitri took out a special card used for creating a special magic circle that teleports beings to the sitri mansion.

 **Sitri Mansion**

Once at the mansion Lord Sitri turned to Valiana.

" I know you have been through much but could you tell me why that man tried to kill you" Lord Sitri asked.

" That man was my father and he was trying to kill me because of this" after Valiana finished her sentence a pair of white dragon wings with eight energy "features" emerged from her back.

A/N: Hey readers someone asked what tba means so I figured I would let him or her know what it means. Tba means to be announced

A/N 2: Also I'm going to change the pieces a bit and I will release the harem either be the next chapter , chapter 4.

Peerage:

Mutated queen: Yasaka

Mutated rook : Valiana Lucifer

Rook: Rossweisse

Knight: Jeanne

Knight: Xenovia

Mutated Bishop: Kuroka

Bishop : Ravel

Mutated Pawn: Le Fay

Mutated Pawn: Lavina

Mutated Pawn: Dani Thompson

Mutated Pawn : Tba

Pawn: Kiyome Abe

Pawn: Elmenhilde

Pawn : Tba

Pawn TBa


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Sitri and Serafall gasped while Issei's boosted gear activated.

" That's divine dividing the opposite of the boosted gear" Lord Sitri exclaimed.

" Please don't hurt me" Valiana timidly said.

" What?! You have the wrong idea child we were simply surprised about your sacred gear" Lord Sitri exclaimed.

" Now we only caught your first name could you care to tell us your full name" Lord Sitri asked.

" My name is Valiana Lucifer I hope we get along"

" Lucifer" Lord Sitri said under his breath.

" Tell you what Valiana I know someone who can not only train you but offer you some protection if you wish to become stronger and on top of that I'll be sending Issei as well and when you two are older you the two will be married" Lord Sitri said

" Huh, why am I going and why am I getting married?" Issei asked.

" So you can be properly trained to use your sacred gear and to have an important marriage to the underworld" Lord Sitri responded.

" Alright, but who is this someone anyway ?" Issei asked.

" His name is Azazel I believe you have

heard about him in your studies" Lord Sitri said.

" I remember learning about him. He is the leader of the fallen angels and specializes in sacred gears at a facility called the Grigori. Makes sense that he would become my new trainer" Issei said.

" Exactly, now Valiana sorry about being rude but will you go to the Grigori or not ?" Lord Sitri asked.

" Of course especially if Issei is going to be there" Valiana said.

" Then it's settled I will contact the Grigori. I doubt they will say no" Lord Sitri said before heading to another room and created a magic circle.

"Get me Azazel please. Tell him that it's his card playing and drinking buddy. I've got a special offer not even he'd be dumb enough to refuse, and it involves training two special people." Lord Sitri said.

"What did you say dear?!" Lisa asked.

"Nothing dear!" Lord Sitri said panickingly.

"Good. Because if there's some bad habits that any of those three pick up in their life, I'll know who to blame. By giving someone something they won't enjoy on their back tonight. Ah who am I kidding. Serafall told me what you planned to do. You're getting a large whipping. 40 lashes for trying to kill Issei." Lisa said. Lord Sitri knew he was in for it when he returned home from the Grigori.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Issei, Valiana and Lord Sitri are walking up to a walled in compound that's bristled with lights on the security wall. "Let me warn you two right now. Azazel is a huge pervert. I won't mind it later on in life when both of you are older, but for right now, don't let him tempt you Issei or Lisa won't let me hear the end of it." Lord Sitri said.

" Also Issei before you go Serafall asked me to give you these before you left" Lord Sitri said before handing Issei a box containing evil pieces and what appeared to be a tablet.

" What's the tablet for" Issei asked as he picked up the tablet.

" It's for you to register as an official high class devil. Since you were unable to get to the monument due to recent events Serafall had Ajuka give her this so you can register" Lord Sitri explained. After Lord Sitri explained this to Issei he touch the tablet causing it to glow.

After Issei handed the tablet back to his father he noticed something different about his evil pieces and quickly realized that his queen,one rook,one bishop, and four of his pawns were mutated.

Lord Sitri pressed the buzzer to let his son and future daughter-in-law into the facility after Issei discovered a few of his pieces were mutated.

"Yes, who's there?" a voice asks.

"It's me Azazel. Hurry up and take these two as I don't want to keep my wife waiting when it comes to punishing me as we both know how she gets when something's late." Lord Sitri said as his words sent shivers up both his and Azazel's spines.

"Alright, I'll skip intros for now. Kids, come on in and Lord Sitri, I recommend that you run. It's almost night time." Azazel said trying not to laugh his ass off.

"Well, before I leave, like I said before, behave and treat women with respect. I hope that nothing happens to either of you as Issei, you're my only son, and Vali, you've grown on everyone in the Sitri household. I hope you two grow close in the few years you're here. Try and not make Lisa and I grandparents just yet." Lord Sitri says before running off faster than a NASCAR stock car at Talladega Superspeedway.

 **At the Grigori**

"Understood, dad. Tell mom, Sona and Serafall that we'll meet again in a few years." Issei yelled. The gates to the facility open up and out steps three men. One person had his hair black with gold highlights towards the bottom, one looked as pale as a damn vampire, and the other looked as if he was looking through the world with a squint. "Hello you two. My name's Azazel, and this guy next to me is Baraqiel. Normally my second in command would be with me but he's tending to his wife right now so you have to put up with just us two. By the way, don't worry about him. He used to be a father." Azazel said.

"What happened to his family?" Valiana asked.

"My human wife and halfling daughter were killed by my wife's family. To be honest, her family was a group of assholes." Baraqiel said. "What's the story with you two?" he asked.

"My mother died twenty minutes after I was born." Issei said.

"I'd rather not talk about how I ended up here, but my name is Valiana and the guy next to me is my future fiancé. His name is Issei Sitri. His father said that you could help us out with these." Valiana said as both she and Issei summoned their respective sacred gears.

"Holy Shit!" Both Baraqiel and Azazel said causing Valiana and Issei to flinch a bit after hearing those words.

"Oh, you guys ok? Sorry about that. When we saw which sacred gear you each wielded, that's what caused those words to come out." Azazel said.

"It's ok. While my father didn't use those exact words, he was surprised at what both of us had. The fact that the two of us are together means that something is wrong." Issei said.

"Damn right. Your sacred gears are exact opposites of the other's." Azazel said.

"Come on old man, there's people trying to sleep in here. You've keptme up ever since I came here twelve hours ago with all those damn explosions in your lab." a voice said.

"Sorry Dani. You seriously need to let us know if you're asleep or not." Azazel said.

"Who's she, because whoever she is, she looks beautiful." Issei said.

"Former US military servicewoman. Been serving Uncle Sam since 1776. I literally wrote the book for Special Forces operations. Names Dani Thompson." Dani said while looking pissed off at Azazel. "Azazel, she looks pissed off. Like she's not going to hold back." Issei said with his arm in front of Vali, both backing away slowly. "After I get done with Azazel here, I'll show you two around and talk with you. Don't worry. I'm very kind to those I love." Dani said making both blush redder than the scarlet on an Ohio State fan's jersey.

As the two young half devils, walk out of the room, they start hearing guns loading up and Dani says, "I'm going to write my name in lead on your leg or else I destroy your porn collection, permanently." They then hear gunfire and Azazel screaming for a medic after two minutes and ten minutes later, Dani emerging from the room with a smile on her face. "Alright, let's get on with the tour." Dani says making sure the two follow her. "Azazel is nowhere nearby and neither are his subordinates. Spit out the damn truth before I suck either of you guy's blood." Dani threatened.

"The name is Valiana Lucifer. This guy is my fiancé Issei Sitri. We are the wielders of the two Heavenly Dragon Emperors." Vali said.

"So the daughter of Lucifer and the son of Sitri. Just to be clear, I'm a Shinso vampire and human hybrid. If you have your pieces Issei, I'd be happy to be a member of your peerage, on one condition. Become my mate, as well as you Vali when you're both a bit older." Dani said.

"Wait. You want the both of us? I can understand Issei but why me? I'm a girl." Vali stated. "Never stopped me." Dani said.

" Deal" Issei said as he took out a mutated pawn.

" You don't mind what piece you get right ?" Issei asked.

" Not at all" Dani said.

" Great" Issei said as he place the mutated pawn in Dani's chest causing a pair of devil wings appearing from her back before she made them disappear.

" Hey if she gets a piece then I want one too." Valiana complained.

" Sure" Issei said as he took out a mutated rook and place it in her chest.

"Alright, now that that's over. Let's start with the tour you two love birds" Dani said.

Issei and Valiana followed Dai where they encountered two young blonde girls.

" These two cuties are Jeanne and Lavina" Dani said.

" Hello" they said politely in unison.

" I'm Issei Sitri and this is Valiana Lucifer" Issei introduced.

" It's an honor to meet two noble devils" Jeanne said.

" As much as I hate to end this conversation but where are you two going ?" Dani asked.

" We have been given an assignment to eradicate several stray devils" Lavina replied.

" I see make sure to call for backup if you need it" Dani said.

" We will" Jeanne said as the blonde duo left to go on their mission.

"Ok. To continue where we left off with the tour, this next room is home to a rare Nekomata subspecies known as a Nekoshou. Her name is Kuroka and she's been here a little while after being separated from her younger sister. Not even she knows where her sister is at." Dani said.

"That's sad but what happened to her parents?" Vali asked.

"They disappeared one night and never came back. She's been searching for a way out after she tried to find her sister but ran into a douchebag devil who tried recruiting her but fortunately yours truly stepped in before she died or gave in and joined his peerage's ranks. Hey Kuroka. Come here. There's a boy and a girl who want to meet you." Dani shouted.

"Who on earth is so important to be interrupting my catnap break? It better be someone powerful or my little sister." Kuroka shouted from beyond the door. She opened the door, smelling two half devils, and Dani with the scent of a devil.

"Who are these two, and why is their power so high, comforting and making me want to pounce the both of them?" Kuroka asked.

"They're half devils. One's the son of the current head of the Sitri household while the other is the descendant of Lucifer. The reason you want to pounce on them is because one holds the White Dragon Emperor," points to Vali, "and the other holds the Red Dragon Emperor." Dani finished, pointing to Issei.

"Did you just say that the two most powerful sacred gears known to the supernatural world are in the hands of two half devils? Screw fighting the instinct to pounce, I'm pouncing them." Kuroka said as she tackled the two to the ground, placing kisses and licks all over his body. After planting big wet ones all over Issei, she then nuzzled into Vali, placing her head on Vali's above average chest. It was so bad for Issei and Dani that the two developed nosebleeds. "I still think that the scenes between my two older sisters is more entertaining because Vali's just going along with this act." Issei said.

"While Kuroka and Valiana were still on the ground, Issei asked Kuroka a question. "Would you like to join my peerage and find your sister? While we search, you'll be able to take peaceful catnaps, have a good amount of catnip to enjoy from time to time, fight strong opponents, and anything else you can imagine."

"So if later on down the line, I developed feelings for you and you for me, you could help restart my race?" Kuroka asked.

"That would be extremely possible. Just so you should know, I'd be having a harem, you won't be the only one to receive my love, and my half-sisters might get first crack." Issei said.

"So long as you love me, I could care less about my number. You might want to use a strong piece on me to reincarnate me into your peerage. I might be lazy but I do train." Kuroka said. Issei pulled out his mutation bishop and placed it on Kuroka, giving the pretty kitty what she wanted.

Isolated Warehouse miles from Kuoh

"It's a little quiet, don't you agree Lavina." Jeanne said. "Yes. A little too quiet." Lavina stated.

"Well what do we have here? Two human females that are going to try and take care of four S class stray devils? Hey boys, let's have a little fun with them before we kill them." the stray said as three more appeared.

"Uh Lavina. I think that Azazel gave us more than we could chew. Better get some back uuuahhhh." Jeanne said as a stray grabbed ahold of her leg.

"This is Lavina contacting the Grigori. Jeanne and I are up against 4 S-class stray devils." Lavina said, panicking a little at seeing her teammate get beaten.

"Hold on. We're sending help." a familiar voice said through Lavina's earpiece.

"The strays are in trouble when backup gets here. I think I know who they're sending but can't back the claim up." Lavina said.

"You're not the person who's receiving a beating. Get me down from here." Jeanne pleaded.

"Calm down Jeanne. Stress will make you look less beautiful." a familiar voice said dressed in military combat gear. "Oh this is going to be extremely fun for me. I get to have some fun with S-class play toys." Dani said.

"Ok Dani, calm down. We know that you want your fun but you only get one plaything. Vali, you also get one, I have the leader. Lavina. Can you help your teammate out of her bind?" Issei asked taking charge of the situation.

"Yes I can. Jeanne. Hang in there." Lavina shouted.

"I swear that if you said that as a pun, when I get down, I'm going to kill you." Jeanne said as Lavina let out a little chuckle

After the fight

"I swear. Your father and Serafall never put me through the works like that. He was an asshole to me until I stated my last name and showed him my silver wings. That's when he started screaming like a little girl. Oh man did he soil himself." Valiana said.

"Eh. That type of toying isn't really that fun. I prefer the type of toying where you slowly put cuts into your opponent, blinding them with your speed then breaking a limb or two, and finally going in for the death blow." Dani said with a sadisticly funny smile.

Vali and Issei both replied, "Damn. I bet that when you served, the world made stories about a silver haired, red eyed American who decimated it's opposition." "You two cute love birds are right in that aspect. The Japanese called me a Shinso Demon, Nazi Germany called me the Third Reich's Killer and the Soviets called me "The Slaughterhouse". I got more Russians dead than all who died in World War II. But I also got nicknames from some people I saved. Field Marshal Rommel called me the "Dark Angel" after I saved him and his family from execution, General Kuribaiyashi gave the nickname, "Death's Saviour after helping him escape Iwo Jima after the battle for zed island. The other two I saved didn't give me a nickname, but were famous nonetheless. Admiral Yamamoto, Vice Admiral Nagumo, General Patton and General Homma were the other four. Last I heard, Patton and his family live in rural Canada as humanly possible, Homma and his family live in Northern Japan, Yamamoto and his family live on Okinawa in a compound with Nagumo and his family, Rommel and his family live in northern Germany, and Kuribaiyashi lives in Southern Japan. All of my underlings live peacefully." Dani finished.

"You have turned people. They've lived peacefully while you haven't. Why didn't you come out of your work?" Valiana asked.

"The reason is simple Val. Terrorism. If something truly bad happened, they wanted a person who would leave nobody left alive and the place destroyed. I could do both." Dani said.

"I think you were on that mission a day ago." Issei stated. "Classified. My location from a day ago is classified. Even if you are my master, I cannot divulge that information." Dani said.

"You're the vamp's master! You added her to your peerage. We wish to serve with you as well. Azazel doesn't train us hard enough as you saw before. We need hard training that can help us for the future. Sure Azazel loses a Longinus and a good swordswoman but he'll get over it. Reincarnate us." Jeanne said.

"What she said." Lavina replied. Issei then pulled out two chess pieces and reincarnated Lavina as a mutated pawn and Jeanne as a knight.

 **-Timeskip-**

 **Six years later**

"I've been receiving reports from across the world that Stray devils are running around places from Britain and America to Japan, Australia, and Guam. I need your group to start freelance work." Azazel said.

"Alright old man. You got it." Issei replied.

" Also Issei I will be given you two of my subordinates to help you out in any way and if you want you can even add them to your peerage by the way their names are Raynare and Kalawarner." Azazel said as he pointed his hands at two beautiful women.

" Well since your given me the option to add them might as well." Issei said as he place a pawn piece in their chests.

" Good luck " Azazel said as Issei and his peerage stepped on a teleportation circle.

" Thanks but we won't need it" Issei said right before him and his peerage left.

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : tba**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Elmenhilde**

 **A/N : Hey readers two things I want to put out there. First don't ask questions like will Yasaka marry Issei and stuff like that because I'm not going to answer those types of questions. Also me and War historian are no longer live looking for people who can write fight scenes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**London, England**

"Your team's first assignment will be in London, England." was the last thing Azazel said to Issei.

"So where exactly are we going? You haven't told anyone and we're extremely curious." a young black haired woman said as she approached Issei.

"Raynare, I would like you to gather our group so I can debrief them on our mission." Issei stated.

"Understood Issei." Raynare said. Raynare then gathers Issei's peerage in the main cabin of the plane that Azazel had just given him for him and his peerage to use as a base.

Their plane was an old but extremely well maintained C-47 Skytrain. A transport plane from World War II.

 **In the plane's main cabin**

"I'm surprised that Azazel managed to get his hands on one of these old museum pieces. This plane is older than America's premier strategic bomber."

"Alright fearless leader and what we getting paid for this time?" Dani asked in a pissed off tone.

"You knew what you were asking for when I reincarnated you. It's not always about fighting. We're the peacekeeping force of the three factions right now." Issei said.

"Yeah but other than Azazel and your oldest sister, who knows what we're doing?" Lavina asked.

"Only my sister, Serafall, and Sirzechs know what we're doing. Azazel also knows, and I'm assuming that the Angels will know when we set down on England." Issei said.

"Oh great. Last time I was there was just before I shipped back to the States after Bastogne in early '45." Dani said.

"How old are you exactly Dani?" Jeanne asked.

"Old enough to have made drinking buddies of Cornwallis and Washington. Old enough to have seen the beginning of the French and Indian War." Dani said.

All of a sudden, jaws were dropping. "I'm not questioning history again." Kalawarner said as she walked back in and heard what Dani said. "I was thirsty." Kalawarner continued.

After this information was released to the group, they had decided perhaps it was time to return to their quarters for a short period.

 **Issei's Private Quarter**

Issei lay relaxing on the cot which was supplied for him. He was relaxing upon it, until he heard a knock upon the door.

"Please, come in," he called out, knowing that while they had a large group on the plane, there was only one person who would knock nervously as they had.

The door was slowly opened and Valiana quickly entered, she was blushing slightly and her hands were shaking in nervousness. She shut the door behind her and slowly walked towards him, with her head down trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

"H-hey, Issei," she greeted him as she sat on the cot beside him.

"Hey Vali, so what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I-I…" she didn't finish her statement, as she lunged towards him and attacked his mouth with her own.

He was surprised at her forwardness, but nonetheless he went with the flow. The two began to fight with their tongues, both trying to gain the upperhand in order to explore the other's mouth. The action quickly heated up, and the two began to explore each other's bodies. Valiana stroked her hands across Issei's broad chest, feeling how firm it was with the muscles underneath tensing at her touch. Her hands began to slowly drift downwards, sliding down his abdomen. Issei's own hands did not stay idle through this interaction either, he had them tangled within her hair, caressing her temples and cheeks with his thumbs, while holding her head throughout the kiss. His hands soon traveled downwards however, caressing her back, before coming to rest upon her bum.

"Mmmmmm," Valiana moaned into the kiss, when she felt his hands begin to caress and grope the cheeks of her bum.

Taking this as approval of his actions, Issei continued with his ministrations, adding soft grips every now and then. Beginning to get slightly adventurous, one of his hands slid around her waist, before it reached the front, and slid underneath her pants, making contact with her most sacred area over her panties.

"Haa, I-Issei," Valiana lightly gasped, breaking from their kiss momentarily, before diving back at him with a vengeance.

Deciding to be slightly mischievous she lowered her hand even farther and lightly grabbed ahold of his hardening member. She felt him slightly twitch at her touch, and she moved her hand away, hoping she didn't hurt him. However, Issei quickly grabbed her hand once more and placed it over himself, looking her in the eye, conveying to her it was fine. They began to get more and more into it, with Valiana making Issei stop his ministrations so she may remove his shirt, with him returning the favor, revealing a pale, blue lace bra. The two returned to their previous actions, however Valiana moaned slightly in disappointment when he removed his hand from her bum, but that quickly shifted into a moan of pleasure when he moved it to toy with her breast.

"I-Issei, m-more please," she slightly begged of him, gripping his length slightly tighter in the process.

"Of course, Vali," he responded to her in a whisper, the hand toying with her breast lowered the cup and he began to tease her nipple, while his other hand slid the crotch of her panties to the side and he stroked her slit directly.

His thumb lightly flicked her clit, and Valiana let out a loud moan from the shock that ran through her. After the shock had been flushed from her system, she decided to give him a reward for that, so she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall to the cot. Issei was slightly mesmerized, watching how her chest bounced slightly at release, how pert and, perfect they looked to him.

"I-Issei, I want you," Valiana whispered to him in a sultry tone, with half-lidded eyes.

"Of course, Vali," he replied, moving both of his hands to the front of her pants, unbuttoning them and lowering the zipper, helping her wiggle out of them.

Issei stared in silence at the beautiful woman in front of him. He admired her fit and toned body, how cute she looked when she was embarrassed, how sexy she looked in front of him in nothing but her panties. He then stood from his cot, and began the process of removing his own pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He went back to his cot, and crawled over to Valiana until he loomed above her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, before moving down slightly and kissing her upon her chin, continuing down her body, trailing kisses along the way, stopping at the crook of her neck for a few moments. He continued downward, giving special attention to the peaks of her breasts, before he finally reached his destination. He looked up to her face, silently asking for permission, as she only gave a nod in affirmation, not trusting her voice right now. Issei hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slowly brought them down, revealing to him the treasure hidden beneath.

"D-don't stare," she told him as she moved her hands down to hide herself.

"You're beautiful, Vali, there is no reason to hide yourself," Issei replied as he moved her hands out of the way.

He stared at her for only a moment longer, before he kissed her lower lips, and once more travelled upwards until he was face-to-face with her. He kissed her as he lowered his hands and removed his own undergarments, tossing them to the floor. He broke their kiss and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure that you want to do this now," Issei asked Valiana as he stared her in the eyes, waiting for a reply before he went further.

"Of course, Issei, I love you," she replied to him, filling her words with as much emotion as she could muster.

"I love you too," he said, before he thrust himself forward, passing through her barrier, cementing their feelings.

The two lovers gasped for their own reasons. Issei had done so because of the tight, warm feeling surrounding him, while Valiana had done so, from the slight pain from the entrance and for finally being one with the one she wants to spend eternity with. The two stayed still, wrapped in each others' embrace, before Valiana was comfortable with the feeling, and gave Issei a nod to let him know he may thrust. He began to slowly saw in and out, making sure to not go too fast or too strong, in order to not hurt Valiana.

"It's okay Issei, you can move faster," she told him a few minutes after starting.

Issei said nothing, as he leaned down and began to fervently kiss, while increasing the speed of his thrusts. He soon began to get a good rhythm going, and kept this up, relishing in the sweet moans of Valiana. The two continued in their love making, unaware of a visitor who had stumbled across the sounds of their passion, and decided to invite herself in. The newest addition of the room quickly and quietly stripped herself of her clothing, while slowly creeping towards the couple.

"Aren't you two just the sweetest thing," came a teasing voice from behind Issei.

The two entwined lovers, jumped at the voice, startled, afraid, and embarrassed. They looked towards the source of the voice and were stunned into silence by the view of the devil vampire before them. The two began to scramble to cover themselves.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account, please I love watching newly minted lovers," Dani told them in sultry tone as she sat on the other end of the cot.

Issei and Valiana did not know what to do, whether they should listen to her, but they were fighting not to, wanting to hide themselves in embarrassment from being seen by someone else. However the choice was made for them as Dani leaned forward, over Valiana allowing her breasts to hang pendulously over her head, while Dani brought Issei into a passionate kiss, bringing her hands to his hips forcing him to begin moving again. While Dani was dueling with Issei's tongue, Valiana was not idle, raising her hands to grope the chest hanging above her. Dani moaned into the kiss, giving Issei the opportunity he was waiting for, before using it to take control of the kiss and explore her mouth.

"MMMMmmmmm," Dani moaned at the double assault.

Issei continued to thrust in and out of Valiana, while trying to keep dominance of the duel of tongues he was having with Dani, however it was proving to be a losing fight. Soon, however Issei began to feel a tightening within his stomach, and he knew that he would not last much longer. His thrusts began to become erratic, and he soon felt Valiana began to tighten immensely. The feeling in his lower stomach soon became unbearable and so he removed himself before releasing his seed upon Valiana's stomach, coating it in a slight sheen.

"I...love you Issei," Valiana told him, slightly out of breath from their love making.

"Haa, haa, haa," Issei sat back, out of breath.

Dani broke the kiss between Issei and herself, lowering her head until it was just above Valiana's stomach. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth, and began to slowly lick Issei's seed off of Valiana. She continued to do so, going lower and lower over time, until Valiana was clean, however this did not stop Dani's actions as she only went lower before Valiana's slit was before her eyes. She began to slowly slide her tongue up and down her partner's slit, before quickly diving within her. Valiana started moaning beneath her, but she didn't stop in her ministrations, her goal being to bring this younger woman to Heaven. Soon, the young woman began to thrash slightly, moaning wildly as she drenched the face of the older woman above her. Once she was done, Dani lifted herself off of Valiana and crawled over towards Issei.

"Come on Issei, can't you go just one more time," she asked, slowly running her tongue along the sides of his length, before taking him within the confines of her mouth.

From both the way that she had asked him, and from the pleasure that she was giving him, Issei was ready to go one last round in a few moments, after he had hardened once more. Dani cheered happily at this, before quickly climbing atop his lap. Once in position she lowered herself entirely, moaning from the feeling of him filling her. She began to quickly bounce herself up and down on him. Issei on the other hand was mesmerized from the bouncing orbs placed in front of his face, two orbs which he swiftly grabbed ahold of, taking the peak of one within his mouth and tweaking the other one with his fingers.

"Ohhhhh, Issei," Dani moaned in lust.

He released the peak that he held in his mouth and moved his head up to be face-to-face with her and swiftly kissed her, catching her by surprise and taking dominance of her mouth. He once again felt the tightening within himself, although he had hoped to please her more, he knew he would not be able to until later with more practice. Dani, feeling the throbbing within her, only sped up her bouncing before dropping herself entirely on him, feeling her own orgasm wash over her, as she felt Issei's seed shoot within her. The two were out of breath from this action and decided that it was time to end it. So Dani removed Issei from within her, and dragged him down beside her, so that she had one half of him, while his other half went to Valiana, who quickly began to cuddle with him.

The three lay there, sleeping for the next few hours, before Issei awoke and woke the two women beside him. The three dressed themselves once more before leaving the room, only for Issei to be stopped by the pilot after having closed his door.

"Issei. Tell your friends to strap in. We're on final approach to Heathrow." The pilot said.

 **At London Heathrow Airport**

 **Secluded Area**

"Teams are simple. Dani, go with Lavina and Jeanne. Raynare, Kalawarner and Kuroka, you three are a group. Issei and I will be a two man team." Valiana said.

"Where's the target area?" Dani asked.

"Smart woman. Our target area is "Ripper" street. We have a contact inside the London Police who gave us these folders on the crime scenes. A stray devil who's just begun mutating and assaulting the local population. Convince the stray to return and kill it if it doesn't." Issei said.

"Be aware that the stray might be accompanied by others as they might've been forced to do so." Valiana said.

"Alright. Unless there's any hiccups, this should take 12 hours tops. Dismissed." Issei said. The groups of devils dispersed.

Issei and Valiana began roaming the streets for hours until it started getting dark. Just as they were starting to head back to meet up with the others they heard a scream.

Issei and Valiana immediately ran toward the source of the scream where they discover what they thought was a centaur at first glance only to quickly realize that it is the stray devil completely mutated when they sensed it's demonic aura and saw the mouth on its lower half.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you in half little girl," Ripper said to a blonde girl wearing a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

"Please don't hurt me if you do my big brother will make you sorry" The girl replied.

" Well your big brother isn't here now is he?" Ripper said menacingly as he started to move his arms towards her.

Issei realizing that he had to act fast summoned his boosted gear.

" Dragon shot" he shouted as he released a powerful red beam from his sacred gear that destroyed the stray completely.

After the stray had been annihilated by Issei's dragon shot, Issei and Valiana walked up to the girl.

" Thank you for saving me" The girl said.

" Your welcome now can you tell us your name ?" Issei asked.

"Le Fay. My name is Le Fay Pendragon." the girl said.

"Alright Le Fay, let's get you-." Issei started to say until a new figure came out from a limo that stopped nearby.

"Mistress Le Fay. I'm glad to see that you're alright. Excuse me-"

"Issei and the girl on my right is Valiana." Issei interrupted.

"Issei, could you and your friend Valiana get in the limo. Master Arthur will want to speak to all three of you." the maid said.

Issei, Valiana and Le Fay climbed into the limo and headed for an unknown destination.

 **Later, nearing their destination**

"So where exactly are we going Miss Le Fay?" Issei asked.

"To my family's mansion. My brother is head of the Pendragon family. Fortunately, my family changed with the times." Lefay stated.

"Your brother's last name is Pendragon and his first is Arthur, so you two must be descendants of King Arthur and Le Fay. Am I right?" Valiana asked.

"Correct. Oh we're here." Le Fay said. The passenger door to the limo opened up with the maid gesturing the three into the mansion.

"Follow me please. Do try and keep up." the maid said.

"Lead the way." Issei said.

 **In The Mansion**

"Le Fay, I'm glad you're back. Are you alright?" A young man with blonde hair said looking down from the second story balcony.

"I'm fine brother. All I did was run into a str-." Le Fay began but was interrupted by her brother.

"You ran into a stray devil and these two saved you from a terrible death. Am I right?" he said.

"Yes Arthur, you're right. They did save me." Le Fay stated.

"Well thank you for saving my sister. My name is Arthur Pendragon and the beautiful lady next to me is my wife Elaine. I welcome you to the Pendragon Mansion, Mr. and Ms.?" Arthur said asking for Issei's and Valiana's first names.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. My name is Issei Sitri, and Valiana and I are devils." Issei said.

"Well. This is a surprise. What are two devils doing in Great Britain, let alone England?" Arthur said as Elaine prepared to attack if ordered to.

"Alright. I'm ending this before it starts. Boosted Gear!" Issei shouted.

Valiana followed up by activating her gear. "Divine Dividing!" she shouted.

"Elaine, stand down. We're outclassed and outmatched. So the two dragon emperors aren't fighting it out. That's a true surprise." Arthur said.

"Excuse me Arthur, but I might have an idea for Le Fay." Elaine spoke.

Elaine whispers into her husband's ear something that made Arthur look initially shocked then smile a bit.

"Alright Issei. I have a simple deal for you. Bring my little sister into your peerage, and you'll be able to get out of the Church's territory without a hitch. I'll say that I never saw you and your cute girlfriend." Arthur stated.

"Should peace ever come to the Three Factions, you two can visit on a more regular basis. For now, my group and I are on the move. She'll be a pawn a mutated pawn to be more specific." Issei said as he summoned a mutated pawn.

"I'll kill whoever tries to harm my only remaining blood relative. Even if it's you." Arthur stated with confidence.

"I'll take it as a promise. Alright, our time here is up. Can we get a ride to Heathrow Airport?" Issei asked.

"No problem, Red Dragon Emperor." Arthur said.

The three followed the maid that brought Issei and Valiana to the mansion, back to the limo and eventually the airport.

 **En route to Kyoto**

"Well, Le Fay. Let's get you settled in. Before I continue, I need to tell you that this group is a strike team that's trying to keep the peace between the three factions." Issei said.

"Alright. I guess that you want me to start learning spells to aid you because you need the support?" Le Fay asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to have to give you a pawn piece. Is that alright?" Issei asked.

"Isn't the pawn, the weakest piece?" Le Fay asked.

"Far from it Le Fay. You could be any other piece besides a king. They call it promotion but I call it adaptability." Issei said.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Le Fay said.

"I should warn you that you'll feel a great surge of power but that's just due to my abilities as a half devil with the Boosted Gear, now please lie down so that the process is easier." Issei says.

Le Fay lies down on the couch and Issei places the pawn on her. He then says the chant and the pawn vanishes into Le Fay, who feels a tremendous power surge.

"You were right about the surge. I feel great." Le Fay says.

"Sir. We're beginning our descent into Ōsaka International Airport." the pilot radioed.

"Better get to the main cabin and buckle in." Issei said.

 **Main Cabin, Final Approach**

"Japan. My home country. I can take us to the entrance of the supernatural realm of Kyoto. What's the mission?" Kuroka asked.

"Our target is the leader of Kyoto herself. She's been reported as missing by her palace staff and needs to be found." Issei said.

"The last detail about her location was that she got out the eastern entrance of the city. A mile down the road, guards heard screams for help and scrambled all available guards who were then sent back with major injuries. They called us to help out." Valiana stated.

"Our objective is to get her back from her kidnappers and bring her back to the city unharmed. We suspect that the Old Maou Faction are the perpetrators in this as the description of the people that injured the guards were that of devils." Issei said.

"We're sticking together on this one. No ifs, ands, or buts. Dani. You have recon detail. Get to the target area and search them out but be careful. The area is heavily wooded. Everyone else, we're setting up shop at a small hall that we've rented out on the east entrance." Valiana said.

"I think that I'll go with her. I know that area and I'm suitable for recon. I can use the trees to my advantage." Kuroka said.

"I'm going to say this once. These guys are weak enough to take care of efficiently and quickly. But don't underestimate four two wing devils and two four wing devils." Issei said.

"They're trained just enough in hand to hand combat to matter and close quarters sword training barely exists." Vali stated.

 **Break**

As they camped that night, Issei felt an uneasy feeling coming from the castle in Kyoto. He rose from the bed and so did Vali, "Issei…"

"Come. Something doesn't feel right over there," he pointed and Vali nodded, the two of them quietly leaving the base they had set up.

During the recon, Kuroka and Dani had reported that there was nothing for miles but they couldn't shake the feeling there was always someone present. Even using the best of their abilities, they couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from.

Now it seemed as if the person was directly issuing a challenge. Vali and Issei flew over the perimeter of the castle and saw two things moving down below. When they landed, they spotted a masked man who seemed to be placing a variety of magic on a woman. He didn't turn as he spoke, "Ah, it seems as if you noticed the change…"

"That's Yasaka!"

There was a chuckle, "Indeed it is. When I activate this, the magic square is set on standby, only to activate when the magic circle is triggered, set to violently explode after a few hours."

Issei and Vali were astonished at the lack of fickle talk and bluntness of the opponent. "However...you could help. Two choices… red dragon emperor. You fight me alone and the victor gets to choose what to do with the leader of the Youkai. Or you fight each other as you are supposed to and that victor can get the leader. I, then, will back off."

The hollow voice echoed across the courtyard, "You have ten seconds...decide or we will proceed as normal."

Issei looked at Valiana who nodded. They both activated their Sacred Gears and went to face off the masked man.

There was a sigh of disappointment and he tapped the floor, bringing up a magic circle below Yasaka. The Youkai leader gave an unearthly roar as she grew gold and increased in size, temporarily stopping the two.

They glanced in that direction and suddenly, Valiana was knocked to the side, crashing into a wall violently, slightly dazed but otherwise unharmed from the attack, "Don't get distracted in a fight."

Issei grew angry, "How dare you hit Vali!" He boosted multiple times and shouted, "Dragon shot!"

The man dodged easily and as the blast flew directly at Vali, he deflected the attack, surprising both Issei and Vali. "That...is a silly question. In fact, I would refer to that as a rhetorical question. Next time, red dragon emperor, avoid mistakes like that. I'm sure you don't want the white dragon emperor hurt."

"Shut up!" Issei boosted multiple times and activated the boosters on his back, flying at his opponent. The man simply raised the spear and parried Issei's strikes skillfully, and his actions seemed lazy, bored.

Issei then saw a change in motion, seeing the spear fly at him. He was ready to let himself get hit at a non-vital area but as it neared, something screamed at him to retreat, and so he did.

The man was surprised at the action and twirled the spear, "It seems as if you finally found out about this holy weapon."

"Holy…?" Issei stared and looked at Vali. If she had gotten stabbed rather than sideswiped, he couldn't bear the thought. Vali regarded this too and got up.

"Yes...holy. As you both may know, a simple cut from this is fatal to devils. A simple cut...the simplest of cuts, is enough to erase a devil from existence. The same thing with demonic weapons. The only sword is Gram...now...off-topic."

He raised the spear and pointed at Vali, sending a beam of light at her as he charged at Issei.

Issei raised his gauntlet and parried the blow, driving his fist into the man's mask. It glowed the moment it connected but did not shatter.

Before Issei could continue the fight further, the man leapt back as something crashed into him. He peered into the beautiful, yet surprised face that looked into his as she stayed on top. "Vali…"

She blushed, "Sorry, I thought I would be quick enough to get him."

"A move that would catch a slower opponent in both reflexes and speed. In addition to being an amateur in battles. I saw you fly out from the corner of my eye. Never assume that your enemy knows nothing. Fire."

A beam of light flew their way and Vali pushed Issei out of the way. He quickly got up and shouted her name as it blocked him from seeing her.

The light faded and as the silence grew, Issei's anger grew along with it. "I'll kill you! I'll make sure that there's nothing of you left as there's nothing of Vali!"

The man was simply amused as Issei activated Balance Break, "Seems as if it'll be more interesting from now on."

Issei roared in anger, "JET!" He flew forward and his punch connected, although not doing anything to the man as it hit the spear instead.

The man calmly blocked Issei's attacks but the ferocity of the attacks still drive him back. "I'm really disappointed, Red Dragon Emperor, yout love for White One is clouding you mind."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING!"

"Even if I tell you she's alive?" the man asked and Issei froze just as a voice called in.

"Mind if I join?" Issei looked up to see the face of Valiana smile at him before her face was covered by the final part of her Balance Breaker.

"Vali…!" Issei muttered before turning to the man, who was in the middle of a magic circle. "Coward...what are you doing?"

"Coward you may call me, but I am not a fool. I'd very much would rather preserve my life now and slay you later than die now and never receive the chance."

Issei was about to charge in but Vali grabbed his arm, "That's holy power there. We shouldn't be near it. Besides, there is still Yasaka."

Issei turned to see the Youkai leader still fighting the restraints placed on her by the man, which were now weakening as he had left. "Then let's go! You divide as I talk her out of it."

Vali and Issei flew over and Vali gingerly touched Yasaka's cheek, only for her to gnash her fangs and roar in Vali's face, a tail slapping her away.

"Vali!"

Vali twisted in midair and hovered, "Don't worry! Keep Yasaka from breaking out and destroying Kyoto!"

Iseei turned to Yasaka, "Hello there. Yasaka, I know you aren't yourself right now."

{Divide}

"It's probably difficult having to fight yourself," he stopped as Yasaka swiped at him with a paw and he easily avoided it, angering the kitsune.

{Divide}

"It's alright now. Whoever it was is gone, and his magic no longer affecting you. Just realize that."

Yasaka roared in his face and he stated where he was, unflinching, but the roar was less violent and more curious.

Vali divided once more and the fox slowly shrunk down to the size of a woman, who stumbled and fell into Issei's arms.

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Harem: Issei's peerage, Rias and her peerage, Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura, Reya, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Sylphy, Irina, and Gabriel.**

 **Possible Harem Members: Seekriva and Roygun Belphegor (please note that their will be a poll if I should add them or not)**

 **Author Note : Hey readers I am sorry that it took longer than it normally does for me to post chapters and for that I am sorry but I unfortunately the delays will still continue due to War Historian falling of a latter and breaking his arm( he messed up other parts of his body I just can't remember them all) and I'm busy with my personal their is a way you can help decrease the amount of delays. I am currently looking for people who are skilled at writing lemons and unfortunately RPG Akuma ,the person who did this lemon hasn't replied to any of my messages so now I am looking for a new person to write lemons. So if you are a fan of Issei Sitri and are skilled at writing lemons and want to help this story by writing lemons for it feel free to message me.**

 **A/N 2 : Also I wanted to say this before but someone posted in the comments that Akron is dead and this may have confused people. But not to worry Akeno is very much alive and will appear later down the road.**

 **A/N 3: I actually just heard from War Historian about 50 minutes after I posted this chapter and it turns out he is a lot better and the only thing messed up now is his tailbone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The lemon is courtesy of LordxSesshomaru. His latest did not come from the mind of me, War Historian or Mjgrazi17.**

 **Kyoto Hospital**

Issei and Vali are near a hospital bed that's occupied by Yasaka and surrounded by Yokai healers. The two half devils were currently taking uncomfortable naps in the two hospital chairs with Vali's head leaning on Issei's right shoulder.

One of the healers woke up the two. As the devils were just stirring from their light sleep, they heard Yasaka also mumbling causing the two to startle themselves awake.

"Wh-where, where am I?" a dazed and tired Yasaka asked.

"Ma'am, you're in the hospital. You were mind controlled by terrorists and forced to fight against us two." Issei said.

"Wh-who are you two?" Yasaka slurred a bit.

"I am Issei Hyoudou Sitri. I'm the Red Dragon Emperor and half human as well as half devil." Issei said. Issei then pointed to Vali.

"I'm Vali. I'm the current White Dragon Empress. I'm also like Issei, as I'm half human and half devil." Vali said.

"You-you're hiding something, White Dragon Empress. My senjutsu can tell me if you're lying." Yasaka stated.

"I'm also a descendant of Lucifer." Vali said sadly.

"I'm sorry if I brought up unpleasant memories. I-I didn't mean to do so." Yasaka said.

"It's not your fault." Vali replied.

The door to the room opens up revealing Dani and Kuroka, panting as if something important happened.

"Issei. Kuroka, Raynare, Jeanne and I have eliminated the four stray devils that aided in capturing Yasaka. By the way, is she alri-." Dani looked at the bed and stopped mid sentence to see Yasaka waving a hand at her.

"I'm fine thanks to these two. Oh a Nekoshou. Very rare to see one of you naughty and lustful cats." Yasaka said teasing Kuroka.

"Nyaa~. I would say the same thing about you, the single and naughty vixen who runs Kyoto, nyaa~." Kuroka said giving her an 'I'll only share with you' look.

Yasaka gave the cat an extremely friendly smile and replied, "I guess we're thinking the same thing-" Yasaka said, asking for Kuroka's name.

"Name's Kuroka, nyaa~." Kuroka said.

"Well Kuroka. I'm looking forward to some fun times in the future Kuroka." Yasaka said.

"Alright. Enough with the flirting and all that. Anything you would like to discuss, Yasaka?" Vali asked, looking a bit pissed off.

"I'd like to talk with Issei, alone." Yasaka said.

"Miss. We're not done with the scans to make sure you're not internally injured." a healing specialist said.

"I don't care. I'm feeling fine. All I have problems with is being drained of energy. Nothing's broken." Yasaka stated.

"Understood. Wait. The final scan came back. You're right. Just stay in bed for a couple days and you'll be released." the head specialist stated.

The specialists leave the room along with those in Issei's peerage. "Alright Yasaka. What would you like to discuss?" Issei asked.

"I would like to discuss a few things. You said that your last name is Sitri. I'm assuming you have a peerage and that those five girls are among them?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes. You're right. What does it have to with you though?" Issei asked.

"I wish to join your peerage. You have a queen piece, right?" Yasaka asked.

"Ma'am, you're the leader of Kyoto. While I do have a mutated queen piece, I thought that you're needed to keep the city in control and lead the yokai?" Issei asked.

"Your information is wrong. As long as there's a strong leader in Kyoto, then I'm not needed. I've asked for my friend Inari to take over for me. Besides. Things are boring as Kyoto's leader. I want to see the world." Yasaka said.

"Alright. If that is what you want then allow me to do so." Issei said, placing his queen I piece on Yasaka, saying the reincarnation chant, and the piece absorbed into Yasaka.

"Before I forget, my mating period is coming up soon. I have two more wishes that have yet to come true. A child and a loving as well as caring husband. You look old enough for the first but I can also smell two girls on you." Yasaka said, embarrassing Issei.

"It's a bit complicated for right now, your highness." Issei said.

"Oh. Young love is such a good thing. I'm assuming that you like the Lucifer descendant. Am I right?" Yasaka asked.

"Yes. Yes, you're right." Issei said with a heavy blush.

"I'd like to thank both you and her for coming to my rescue. By the way, I can see that nice little harem you have going, if you think that's going to change my mind on going after you, then you're wrong because I'm bi, now help me out of this bed." Yasaka said.

"Alright then. Let's get you up." Issei said, helping the kitsune out of the hospital bed.

Issei was leaning towards Yasaka to try and get her out of bed, when Issei noticed that she was giving off plenty of pheromones which Issei could smell from several yards away. Of course, this comes with having his enhanced sense of smell.

Yasaka smiled as she awoke to seeing the handsome face of Issei Hyoudou, the dragon that she had grown close to over the hours they've been together.

"How long have you been watching over me Issei?" The fox yokai asked of the Devil/human hybrid.

"Vali and I came with you to the hospital for examinations to see if we had any injuries. I've been watching you from the moment you were unconscious." Issei said.

"I see…. You are so sweet." Yasaka said, gently rubbing Issei's cheek before kissing his lips gently.

When Issei reciprocated the kiss, the kiss got intense between the two of them as their passions ran wild.

Issei's inhibition flew out the window as the older woman's lips touched his own so his hands began to roam her outer thighs, gently moving the hospital gown from her legs as he caressed her soft thighs.

Yasaka in return caressed his chest and arms, feeling each muscle that graced his body. Their lips never broke while they explored each others bodies, but Yasaka head enough and pushed Issei up to a sitting position as he was on her lap.

She hungrily began to remove his shirt, in which he allowed her to do so.

With a hunger matching that of the older woman, Issei removed the gown completely from the older woman's body, revealing the heavenly beauty that was of Yasaka.

Large breasts that were larger than what his hands could hold, yet soft enough that he could melt into them. A taut stomach like a supermodel and thighs that could enrapture any male into wanting to spread them, in which Issei did, spreading her thighs so he knelt between them, her warm inviting sex showing all of its glory to Issei. It was trimmed, not shaved, yet it looked delicious. Like a peach.

Yasaka bit down on his upper pectoral, her hands clawing at his back as she hungrily nipped and licked at his strong chest, in which Issei responded in return with his own exploration of her chest, though only his hands decided to explore as his head was above her own, since she needed to have her head at his chest. Issei removed his hands after Yasaka growled after sometime, her own hands trying to fumble with his belt. Issei took his pants and underwear off in one go, and as soon as Yasaka spotted his member, she pushed him down onto the bed, her eyes filled with lust as she quickly enveloped his member into her mouth. With the speed of a hungry lion or rather a fox, she bopped her head up and down on his member, engulfing the entire large manhood without any trouble. After a few minutes of just her slurping and hearing Issei moaning her name out, She had quickly removed herself and quickly sat on Issei's lap, trapping his member between her taut butt cheeks.

As Issei's hands gripped her large breasts and gave them rough squeezes, Yasaka decided to continue and impaled herself on Issei's member. She moaned out with a animalistic mewl, feeling him deep inside of her. She felt Issei's hands on her hips, helping her up and down but soon she began to do it on her own, bouncing up and down on Issei's stick quickly as if stopping to rest would end it all for her.

"UUUUUUUH FUCK Issei! You're so big… so warm! I want your child!" She screamed out as she tightened around him as she released all over him, though he was far from his own. As she stopped from her own release, she fell back and his member popped out of her. She groaned and panted heavily, only to look up as she saw Issei get between her legs. She let out a scream of pleasure as she felt himself ram himself into her and begin to pound away within her sensitive flower, his hands on either side of her head. His eyes looked down at her breasts, watching them sway to and fro with each powerful thrust of his hips. Yasaka gripped the bed sheets as Issei had his way with her, pounding away into her heat like a hammer. Her fingers ripped into the hospital bed sheets, now gripping the leather material underneath with a fierce grip.

They continued this bout of rough sex for several minutes before Issei leaned down and captured Yasaka's mewling lips with his own before he released himself into her. Feeling rope after rope of his sticky seed shooting into her, Yasaka had her third orgasm of the night. Issei collapsed onto her, his head resting next to her before she brought his head onto her breasts, letting him snuggle into her large pillow like tits.

 **Break**

"Dani, get ahold of the Grigori. Let them know that there's a new threat to the peace of the supernatural world." Issei said.

"Aye, sir. Nice catch with Yasaka. She's a real piece of candy." Dani said, sounding like she was flirting.

"Dani. Tasks first, flirt later. Now. We're going to Kuoh Academy for a long while. Oh Satan, I can hear it from Serafall already. Sona telling Serafall about me being back. Dani, Yasaka. Protect me from my older sisters." Issei said.

"I thought you said that Serafall was the worst of the two." Dani said.

"Sona is just as bad when it was the two of us alone and locked in a room by ourselves. One time she actually cosplayed as a nurse and it scared me." Issei said nervously.

"Wait. When did that happen?" Valiana asked.

"You were out training with Serafall in using your magic while Sona was helping me train my brain with chess and other strategy games. She went out of the room to use the bathroom and came back looking extremely cute and hot, but locked the door and casted a spell that forced me to stay there until I busted the door down with my sacred gear." Issei said getting flustered and embarrassed.

Dani and Yasaka came over to their leader and immediately hugged him. "Issei, as long as you love us, we'll keep you safe from your two naughty older sisters, but you must be naughty with us." the two women said in sync.

"Before I forget Dani, I'm going to punish you for interfering in my alone time with Valiana, and don't put your head in the gutter, because you're getting whipped with an actual whip. I just wanted time to myself and my girlfriend, and you think that you're the alpha female. I'll teach you that you're not the Alpha female in my harem. Valiana is the alpha not you." Issei said.

Dani had a look on her face that she said she was screwed, because Issei told Dani that if she decided to do something without his permission, be it sexual or outside the bedroom, Sona did manage to teach her younger half-brother how to punish disobedient peerage members, in a number of ways.

" Speaking of forgetting when you and Yasaka were having fun I was talking to some friends of mine who have expressed interest in joining your peerage," Dani said to Issei after regaining her composure.

" Who are they ?" Issei asked.

" Their name are Samus Aran and Isuzu Sento. Samus has an artificial sacred gear armor along with some weapons created by the Grigori and is a huma. She is also a bounty hunter. Isuzu is around your age actually and is a half Devi born with a gun like sacred gear that she can summon that lets her create the effects of the bullets she fires and occasionally does bodyguard work." Dani said.

"So they're both like you." Issei said.

"Basically." Dani stated.

"Thank you for the information, but that will not exclude you from your punishment. I do want both of their stat sheets on my desk, by the end of the hour or your punishment will be worse, Dani." Issei said.

"Y-y-yes sir." Dani said shaking a bit.

 **Break**

'It's been awhile since I've seen Sona and Rias. I hope Sona's shaped up with her habits and that Rias hasn't forgotten about me. I still have that crush on her despite going shoe shopping with her. UGH, THE SHOES!' Issei thought.

"Hello. Welcome to Ku-oh my gosh. Issei is that you?" A higher than average voice said.

"So-sona. Oh shit. Don't lock me in a room with you. Dad took me to the Grigori to train and I couldn't tell you, because it was classified by father." Issei said nervously.

"Silly brother. I'm just happy to see you alive. Serafall was threatening to take over the Grigori because she wanted you back. Anyway, have you and your group meet me in the student council room and I'll assign those who can be students schedules and I'll send those who can be faculty to the main office." Sona said.

"Thank you, Sona. Tell Serafall that I'm back but she's got competition." Issei said.

"Why are you here?" Sona asked.

"I'm here to bolster the city's supernatural defense as well as get my diploma for high school. I'm also here under orders from Serafall and Sirzechs. I do have one person who can apply for nurse, and two for teaching jobs." Issei said.

"Those applying for jobs, follow Tsubaki." Sona said.

"It's nice being together again. Just don't put me through hell. Valiana might not like it." Issei said.

"You two had a special session while away. Oh man. She's going to flip and demand a fourway with her and I, you know that right?" Sona said.

"Oh. So that's why Serafall asked me to buy her that bag of weird toys." Issei said innocently.

"B-bag of t-toys. Mother's going to hear about this." Sona said, a bit mad.

 **A/N: Hey I accidentally made a mistake in the previous chapter with the peerage. Instead of elmenhilde Isuzu Sento is supposed to be on it and I will fix it and don't worry Samus is still going to be in the peerage and elmenhilde will be in Issei's harem. Also the winner of the poll about the alpha female in the harem is Valiana.**

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**


	6. Chapter 6

Issei and Dani were currently walking towards the Student Council room. The two walked in and saw Sona and her queen Tsubaki relaxing a bit.

"I swear, sometimes I'm happy when we don't have fat stacks of paperwork to do." Sona said with a nice smile on her face.

"Uhh, Sona. I could use either your help or Tsubaki's help with punishing this one for something she did. You see, you taught me how to use the whip but never how to infuse magic into the whip," Issei said.

"Which of your peerage members needs punishing?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's Dani. I gave her specific orders and she directly disobeyed them," Issei said.

"There's a door that leads to a soundproofed room. Take her in there and cuff her to the floor. Tsubaki and I will be in there in a second." Sona stated with a pleased look on her face and Tsubaki with the same look on her face as well.

Issei leads Dani into the dimly lit room and makes sure she's cuffed to the floor. Sona and Tsubaki walk in the room in questionable outfits causing Issei to panic a bit.

"You're not going to lock me in this room with you three, are you?" Issei asks in a panic.

"Nope. I'm not going to hurt my precious younger brother, and risk getting hurt by Serafall. By the way, Tsubaki. You saw nothing here, unless you harbor feelings for Issei," Sona said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about president," Tsubaki said, stuttering.

"Hook, line and sinker, Tsubaki. You're lying and I forgive you for now. Let's begin teaching Issei on how to add magic in his whipping, and punish his naughty servant in the process." Sona said.

Tsubaki stays behind in the background while Sona walks up to Issei and says "Alright Issei, when you punish your servants, you want to make sure that it's a lesson that they will never forget and will make them think twice before disobeying you again."

She then grabs a crop whip and continues "Since it is your first time with this, we'll start off light with a crop whip. I'll do a brief demonstration."

Sona drags the whip across Dani's back causing the vampress to flinch and shudder and the coldness of the leather and anticipating pain. Sona then hits the crop lightly on Dani's shoulder as a way to instill fear into her and make her dread the upcoming punishment.

She continues this for a bit longer before handing the crop to her little brother saying "The key to an effective punishment is to be thorough yet unpredictable that way they can't anticipate and prepare for your next strike,"

Issei nods and as soon as he receives the crop whip he immediately strikes Dani on the back of her thigh hard causing her to cry out by the sudden pain. He continues this hitting hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, all over her body. Her ass, thighs, shoulders, back and even her neck.

As Issei does this, he slowly shows a smile on his face, enjoying himself in dominating his pawn. Dani keeps crying out on his onslaught and Issei suddenly says in a sadistic voice "I love your cries of pain Dani. Scream louder, it's music to my ears."

Issei then adds some magic to the whip and starts to hit a little harder leaving bright red marks all over her and grinning ear to ear sadistically. At the sight, both Sona and Tsubaki get turned and are rubbing their thighs together picturing them in Dani's place receiving the punishment.

Tsubaki manages to barely maintain her bearings however Sona gives in to her desires and walks up to Issei and whispers in his ear "Oh Issei, I can't take it anymore. I want you to fuck your big sister right here, right now."

Sona then removes her attire revealing her figure. She had some nice, perky breasts, a slender waist, a perfectly arched back, slight hips and her pussy had only a bit of hair on the top. Issei admires his sister's body and his desires flare as he says "Sona, You're gonna get it. HARD. But first I need to deal with my servant."

Issei untied Dani only to retie her to a pole with her hands tied around her back and her legs tied open around the pole as well. He walks back to Sona and without even saying anything she casts a spell that rids him of his clothes and she immediately starts to suck his dick.

She bobs her head back and forth using her wet tongue to surround his cock. "I love sucking your big, fat cock. It feels so good in my mouth." She then has her tongue lick from the bottom to the top of his shaft before spitting on it and resuming her blowjob. She then licks, sucks and even slurps on his cock like it was the best damn lollipop she has ever had. She the looks up at Issei while sucking his member with a glint in her purple eyes. Issei found this to be very sexy and throws him over his restraint border. He groans and shouts out "That is IT!"

Issei yanks her up, throws one of her legs over his shoulders and slams his rod in her glistening wet pussy, slamming her against a nearby wall. This also tears through Sona's hymen and causes her to whimper in pain.

Issei gives his sister some time to adjust and asks "Are you ok sis?"

Sona is moved in her heart at his concern and replies "I'm alright now. Now fuck me and be rough with your big sister!"

Issei continues his movements and after some time speeds up to grant Sona's wishes.

He smiles and thrusts his member into his sister's snatch, relishing in the feeling of her tight cunt and the fact that his cock was being welcomely enveloped in Sona's loving pussy.

"Uhhh Sona, I love your pussy! It's hugging my cock so tight like it doesn't want to let go."

Issei starts to thrust deeper making Sona cry out in ecstasy. Sona was loving this. She was loving the fact that her little brother was pushing his cock into her even though they were related. The thought alone of their incestuous acts excited her.

Issei decided to switch it up, removed her leg from over his shoulder only to press her against the wall with her arms stretched out. He grabbed onto one of her perky breasts, fondling it and in this position he was able to pound her harder and faster.

Sona was enjoying every moment of Issei's S side and got even more excited when he started to slap her ass repeatedly, leaving a red hand print mark.

Sona couldn't help but yell out "Punish me! Slap my ass and bang my pussy! Ohhh I've been a naughty devil!"

Issei, being spurred on, slaps her ass even harder and shoves as much of his cock into her as he could. Issei hit her g-spot and she screamed her head off as he kept hitting it.

"Ungh ungh ungh! Like that! Fuck me just like that!"

Dani, who was watching the entire time, started to beg for Issei to stop torturing her and bang her.

"Issei! Please! I can't take it anymore, I want you delicious cock in me right now!" Issei doesn't even glance at her as he continues to focus on fucking his sister and loving every single second of it.

Dani persisted on begging Issei to give her some attention or even to relieve her just a little since the way he tied her, she was unable to pleasure herself in any way. Issei continues to ignore her and thrusts into Sona even faster to tease his servant and teach her a lesson.

At this point Sona is screaming her lungs out and her throat begins to hurt as her pussy is being fucked raw. At his speed, her glasses got disheveled and she manages to say "I've been waiting for this for sooo long! I've always wanted to have your cock be my first and only! Make me cu-cu-cuuuuummmmmm!"

Her pussy clenches around his dick sending him off the edge with how tight she just became and he cums inside her. He plunges his dick as deep as he could and released his seed into the Sitri heiress' womb which just sucks it up like a vacuum and releases juices of its own.

When they finish cumming, Issei pulls out and when he does some of his spunk leaks out of Sona.

Seeing this Sona says "So much cum inside of me. I can't hold all of it." She slumps against the wall and the young male devil remembers that Tsubaki was there as well watching the entire time.

He turns her attention to her and observes that she is desperately rubbing her legs together and is slightly shaking from trying to control herself. Issei smiles, decides to have some fun with her as well and motions for her to come towards him which she obeys absentmindedly.

When she is standing right in front of him, Issei removes her clothes revealing her lovely body. She had firm, C cup tits that had a slight curve and a nice areola color. Her stomach was slender with wide hips giving her a regal figure as she stood perfectly straight and still. Her ass also had a nice jiggle to in and her cunt was perfectly shaved, dripping with juices.

Issei traces a single finger around her snatch while kissing up and down her neck erotically. Ina near desperate voice she says to Issei "P-please…" Issei only smiles at her before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

She quickly kisses back with a held back passion and opens her mouth which Issei responds by inserting his tongue and exploring it. As he does this, one hand get a firm hold of her ass and the other playing with one of her boobs while tweaking her nipple. At his actions Tsubaki's kissing becomes sloppier and her breathing more erratic.

Issei notices that she is near her breaking point and decides to give her one last push. Removing his hand from her breast, he traces it down past her stomach slowly and down to her pussy. He then enters the tip of a singular finger creating a squelching noise and pushing the vice-president over her limit.

Tsubaki cums and cries out in pleasure, falling to her knees panting, finally not caring about anything else other than Issei's cock inside pleasuring her. Tsubaki cries out desperately "I can't take this any more, please, just fuck me! I don't care how you do it or where you cum, so long as your dick is inside me you can cum in my mouth, ass or pussy!"

Issei smirked at his accomplishment of breaking the Tsubaki's normally calm and stoic demeanor to a desperate and pleading one. He pins to to the ground and trails kisses down her body and stopping right in front of her pretty cunt. He lightly blows on her sacred region causing her to mewl before slightly licking the outside of her entrance.

Tsubaki tries to push her snatch into his face but he just moves his head back. Realizing that her efforts are futile she stops and as soon as she does Issei immediately plunges his tongue within her. At his sudden actions Tsubaki release a loud moan. Issei spread his tongue wider and moves it in a circular motion.

He then inserts a one finger into her depths while using his tongues to play with her clit. After he continues his ministrations, he inserts a second finger moving the tip of his tongue up and down her pussy.

"Uuuunngghhhh! That feels so good," The black haired beauty moans out.

His tongues then burst into action, quickly going in and out of her sending her mind spinning and her mouth drooling. Tsubaki suddenly grips his head and yells out "C-c-cuummiiinnggggg!" She release her sweet nectar onto his waiting tongue and when she finishes Issei says "Wow, you sure are easy to make cum."

He then moves up to kiss her, making her taste herself. While he does this he guides his dick into her pussy and slowly makes his way in since she was tighter and her pussy more narrow.

He suddenly comes across a barrier and looks at his partner who nods before breaking her gate and drawing a little blood. She cries out in pain and completely wraps herself around Issei to deal with the pain. He starts to move, turning the pain into pleasure and after a bit longer started to speed up and thrust a little deeper.

He latches onto one of her nipple, licking and sucking which Tsubaki responds by hugging him deeper into her chest. All of a sudden she confesses "Oh how I've dreamed about us doing this. I've liked you for so long but was afraid that Sona might get mad at me. I could only fantasize about your cock inside me and now that it is I feel so hot inside and I feel like I'm going to break open. But I don't care, I love it!I love that your fat cock is inside me!"

At her confession, Issei is slightly shocked but even more excited. He pumped deeper and harder into her, stretching her insides to make room for his large member. "Uh uh uh Unngghhh! Cumming!"

Her pussy clamps down his dick, squeezing and holding onto it like it was a lifeline. Issei almost blows his load at how tight she suddenly is but manages to hold out. He removes himself from her, picks her up bridal style and lays her on a wooden desk.

The schoolgirl is confused at this and slightly tilts her head. Issei grabs some nearby rope and ties each of her limbs to the legs of the desk spreading her across it with her chest up. He rubs his cock across her pussy getting it a little wet. Then he spreads her ass and shoves his pole in her asshole. She cries out from the sudden intrusion but Issei just starts moving his hips back and forth, slowly easing himself deeper and deeper into her ass.

As Issei continues, Tsubaki finds pleasure in this dirty and forbidden act of lewdness. " Ahhh, This feels even better than before." She moans out.

Sona then walks up to Issei, kisses him on the cheek and asks "Would you mind if I join you little brother." Issei just shrugs, paying no mind to the strap-on she was wearing and keeps doing anal with Tsubaki.

Sona stands next to Issei and penetrates her queen with a thick, long strap-on. The tied down girl moans out loud in great pleasure. Both siblings manage to maintain a rhythm of one going in while the other goes out.

The queen just lays there and screams in pleasure at being double penetrated by her master and her little brother. "Ahhh ungh ungh! I feel like I'm going to break!."

The Sitri siblings pay no mind to her shouts as they continue to stretch her holes and thrust hard and deep. Tsubaki eventually cums at being fucked simultaneously in the ass and pussy, passing out at the amount of pleasure she experienced with a puddle of drool.

Not even caring that she was unconscious, they still take advantage of her. Issei shoves his tongue into Sona's mouth tasting her saliva and ravaging every nook and cranny. Sona moans into the kiss and feebly attempts to fight back but to no avail.

After a bit longer, Issei stops their kiss with only a trail of saliva connecting them and cums all over Tsubaki's naked, unconscious body from her stomach to her face.

Sona smile, looks down and notices that Issei is still very hard but before she could do anything Dani cries out even more desperately "P-please I-Issei! Let me have some release, I'm going crazy watching you fuck everyone else but not me! I promise that I'll behave, I beg of you! M-masterrr!"

She has rope burns on her ankles and wrists from trying to break free from her restraints with a bit of blood leaking. She gives Issei a look of sheer desperation like she's been in a loony bin for years in isolation.

Issei gets mad at her outburst and decides to punish her for it. He grabs the crop whip and yells "You need to accept your punishment like a good little servant! But because of your lack of acceptance to your punishment I will punish you as I see fit!"

He strikes her with the crop whip with all of his strength. He whips every part of her body that he could and hit hard enough that he started to draw blood. At every strike Dani cries in pain and a few tears escape her eyes. He throws the whip across the room, grabs her roughly by the face and slaps her with the back of his hand.

He slaps her a few more times and forces her mouth open and shoves his cock down her throat causing her to gag and choke. Issei disregards this and continues to throat fuck her raw until he cums. When he cums, he shoves as much of his dick as he could into her and cums directly into her throat.

When he removes himself Dani immediately starts to gasp for air and choke on his cum. Issei once again grabs her face and commands "Swallow you fucking whore!" Dani swallows without hesitation and as soon as she's done, Issei slams the back of her head into the pole and walks away from her.

Sona is absolutely shocked and when Issei looks at her she slightly flinched at his gaze. Issei then says to his sister "Sona, I think the best way to punish my servant is to give her a little more frustration." Soan eagerly nods, forgetting his earlier actions.

He unbinds Tsubaki and moves her to the corner still unconscious. He then picks Sona up, places her on the desk and says "I'm going to need you to close your eyes for a bit, Ok?"

Sona nods and closes her eyes wondering what he is about to do. She could feel her hands being tied behind her back and a cloth being placed around her eyes which she figures is a blindfold.

"Ok sis, now I need you to open wide and say 'Ahhh'"

Once again, she obeys and is startled when something ball-like is shoved into her mouth. She tries to spit it out but can't, she then tries breathing normally and finds it easy to do so and concludes that it's a gag.

She suddenly gets excited until she hears a buzzing and before she can form a single thought, something thick and long was shoved inside her ass while buzzing sending pain and pleasure through her body.

After Issei plunged the dick shaped vibrator he found into Sona, he then threw both of her legs over his shoulders before penetrating her pussy with his own cock. Sona let out a muffled moan through the gag as Issei thrusts into her while moving the vibrator with his other hand.

Sona was completely helpless as she made muffled noise due to the feeling her brother's cock felt when it kept going in and out of her. She actually enjoyed this position and was greatly turned on at being fully submitted to his wishes.

Her pussy was so wet that it actually started to make squelching noises. Issei shoved his cock deeper into Sona's love tunnel and sped up his pace so he could cum inside of his sister again. He also noticed that it was easier to slide in and out of her yet she felt much tighter.

He smiled and said "Oh you like being like this huh… big sister."

At being called big sister, Sona's pussy clenched tighter and she felt that her orgasm was quickly approaching. Noticing this, Issei moved the vibrator faster and started to swirl it around inside her ass. He also used one of his hands to play with one of her tits and sucked on the other.

At this Sona came harder than she ever had, even when she masturbated alone, and moaned as loud as she could through the gag. Her cunt strangled Issei's cock and her ass also tightened around the vibrator, releasing her pent up arousal. When she finishes cumming, he releases her of her binds as well as the other erotic trinkets to let her recover.

Issei looks at Dani and sees that she is a shivering, whimpering mess and feels some pity for her and decides to reward her for going through the punishment. "Alright Dani, I think you've had enough now. Do you promise from now on to obey my every command and order? If you do then next time I'll make your punishment even worse."

Dani cringes at the possibility of having a worse punishment than this so she nods her head quietly. Issei walk up to her and bends down causing her to flinch due to his earlier actions against her. However, all he does is release her and she slumps on the ground with an empty look in her eyes.

Issei then walks back about 9 feet and says "I want you to crawl on your hands and knees to me like a dog."

Dani obeys the order and slowly crawls towards him like a bitch inching closer to her master. "Good. Now I will indulge you a bit and let you suck my dick."

Once again she silently nods and puts her lips around his dick. She moves her head front and back wanting to please her master so she wouldn't be punished again. But despite what she went through, she was becoming a little wet at how dominate her master was becoming. In fact she enjoyed it.

She brought her head back and started to lick the tip of his rock hard rod causing her master to slightly grunt and shiver at the pleasant feeling. Dani smirks at this and becomes a little more confident in herself.

She swirls her tongue around his member before suddenly deep-throating him till her nose hit his toned stomach. She gagged for a little bit but managed before removing herself from him. She then starts to lick and suck on his balls and continues on to lick up his shaft from his base pressing hard with her tongue to establish the pressure.

Issei was in absolute bliss right now as his pawn was giving him the best blow job he had ever received. She was beyond skilled and he made up his mind that if she kept this up then he would give her the greatest reward she could receive and that was finally getting the release she was begging for.

Dani continues her actionsand starts to suck on his cock once more. She proceed this and every time makes Issei groan even more. Eventually Issei can't hold out any more and he suddenly lift her up and bends her over with her hands on the desk.

"Alright Dani, because you've been a good servant and have pleased your master I will now give you the release you wanted."

Dani couldn't even hold her excitement as her exclaimed in relief and bliss "Oh thank you master! Please use me however you want master!"

He then guides his member into the brunette vampiress' snatch and as soon as he enters the tip in Dani cries out "Ahh fuck! This feels better than heaven!"

Issei continues to move his dick further into her and the more he puts in, the more she moaned out loud in relief. Once he was completely inside of her, he started to move his hip and pleasure his pawn.

He takes hold of her hips and brings it towards him so he would go deeper into her and pound her pussy even harder. Sona then comes back into the picture and moves Dani so she is bending over in front of her strap-on.

Dani immediately knows what Sona wants and complies by wrapping her mouth around the fake dick. When Issei notices what his sister had his servant do, he smiles and begins to buck his hips more powerfully forcing Dani to take in more of the strap-on.

They continue this and both siblings nod at each other, having a silent conversation to switch things up a bit. Sona removes Dani from the strap-on and takes it off revealing her wonderful pussy once more.

She then brought Dani down with her that way she was on her knees with her as in the air and Sona's pussy in her face. Issei kneels down as well but removes his dick from Dani's pussy. The pawn suddenly feels empty and before she could look back to see what Isse was doing, she felt his dick suddenly invade her ass.

Dani cried out but wasn't able to for long as Sona shoved her face into her pussy muffling her screams. Dani immediately starts to lick her pussy so she could distract herself from the pain of Issei's dick in her ass.

Issei is actually struggling as Dani's ass is tighter than anything her has ever been in. "Oh my Lucifer! How are you so damn tight!" Issei exclaims.

Dani doesn't even bother to give an answer as all she does is shrug her shoulders. Issei just sighs and starts to thrust in and out of her, further shoving her into Sona's pussy moaning. At Dani's moans vibrate against Sona's pussy making her moan in turn.

Issei suddenly says "You know what, fuck it!"

Before any of the girls could ask what he meant by that, Issei starts to forcefully shoves his cock in and out and impossible speeds completely destroying her ass. At the sudden action Dani's scream her lungs out in pure pleasure and ecstasy.

Sona begins to pleasure herself at the sight in front of her while playing with her tits. After a bit, Dani's lungs gave out as she is just being shoved into the floor at her master's pounding. She starts to drool and make unhuman-like sounds. Issei continues to fuck his servant like this making her cum over and over again but all she could do was make slight noises.

After a while Issei finally feels his release coming and slams his pole as deep as it would go and released his cream inside of her. When Issei finishes cumming, he removes himself and takes a good look at her destroyed ass knowing that she was going to feel it for the rest of the week.

His dick finally goes limp after all that release and when that happened, Issei and Sona picked up everything that they used to have their fun. Issei turns to Sona as he hands her one of her toys and asked "Hey sis, where did you get all of these things from anyway?"

Sona smiles and replies "This room is actually something like a secret sex dungeon I had installed with concealed compartments. It was actually for when me and you wanted to… have sex…" Sona's face immediately turns red but Issei just laughs and replies "That's just like you Sona."

Issei then wakes Tsubaki up from her unconsciousness and picks up the heap of a mess known as Dani and they leave the room.

"Before I forget Issei, Rias would like to see you please walk to her club room and see what she wants?" Sona asked.

"Okay. My dear cute sister," Issei said, causing Sona to blush once more.

 **Break**

"Oww. My ass hurts worse than the time my parachute was busted twenty feet from the ground in Normandy," Dani said as the two were walking to the ORC club room.

"That will teach you to disobey my orders. Wait. You were in Normandy?" Issei asked.

"I think we've been through this before. I've served America since the 1700's." Dani said, showing her blood red eyes.

"Okay. I'll stop talking, just don't mention what I give to help you with your condition. That one time was very awkward," Issei said.

"Alright. We'll stop and I suggest that you stop walk-." "Ouch." "ing. You know that you need to look where you're walking." Dani said as she picked up Issei and walked in the room.

"Hey Rias. You here?" Issei asked.

"Yeah. Akeno and I are just finishing up in the shower," Rias replied.

"Oh geez," Issei said.

"I so want in on that!" Dani said.

Issei immediately started pinching Dani's butt causing the dhampir to moan and cringe from her quick punishment.

"Bad Dani. I was going to let you suck some of my blood but you just had it taken away." Issei said.

"Damn you Issei I mean master. You know how to hurt me." Dani said.

After Rias and Akeno got out of the shower they got changed which Issei and Dani enjoyed watching.

"Issei this meeting is only concerns you not your servant," Rias said.

"Dani you have to meet up with your comrades anyway. I'll tell you and the others what happened," Issei said.

"Roger," Dani replied and left.

"Now Issei I know you have been occupied but I really need your help" Rias said.

"With what?"

"Riser, as you may have suspected I love you not him. Yet I am as you know being forced to marry him against my will. Even though there is a rating game, and my queen and I possess a high amount of demonic power and I have a bishop who posses twilight healing, it's hardly a fair fight so I was hoping you could reverse the situation by joining my peerage," Rias said.

"Rias I love you as well and I don't want you to marry Riser but if I join your peerage I have one condition. But as you know I am apart of the Sitri household and me and my peerage are doing important work so if I join, it's as a free piece. Deal?"

Rias started to think on it for a few seconds until she gave her answer.

"It's a deal."

Rias then summoned eight pawns four of which happen to be mutated. Rias then put a special spell on the pieces that identify the user as a free piece.

Rias then created a magic circle on the floor which Issei stepped into.

A crimson demonic-power surrounds Rias body as the pawn pieces went into Issei's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Issei Sitri. I, resurrect you as a free servant from the house of Gremory. You, my pawn be delighted with your new life!"

 **Break**

Issei had just finished the meeting with his half sister Sona along with punishing Dani and was going back to his new place that was given to him by Sirzechs that Issei got to briefly visit with his peerage before they went to the meeting. Issei soon started thinking about the house.

The house was large and has six floors along with three basement first floor consisted of guest rooms, the kitchen, a bathroom, and Japanese styled rooms. The second floor simply has a few rooms which intersected with each other. The third floor just has a few rooms , a study, and a storeroom. Unlike the other floors the 4th and 5th floor simply have a couple of rooms. The 6th floor is just an empty floor.

The first basement floor includes a movie theater, training rooms, changing rooms, and a large indoor bath which has a refrigerator. There are two hidden first one is empty. However the second hidden room contains an assortment of baths of various sizes, but were noticeably larger than the first and were decorated gorgeously with ornate patterns, tropical plants, Dragon statues pouring water into the bath. The second basement floor just has a heated indoor swimming pool and the third basement floor was mostly vacant and used for storage however it does have a library.

While Issei and his peerage could simply take the stairs they could just take the elevator which could take them to any floor in the house.

When Issei opened the door he was surprised to see Dani with two women he hadn't seen before until he quickly realized that they must be Samus Aran and Isuzu Sento the two girls that Dani mentioned to him that she asked to join his peerage.

" Issei this is Samus and Isuzu," Dani said pointing to the blonde woman then to the brunette who appeared to be around the same age as Issei.

"I know you said he looked great Dani, but I wasn't expecting this," Samus said.

"She's right. Issei's a real lady killer with those looks. I can understand why not only you but the other girls fell for him," Isuzu stated.

"So you two are the comrades Dani talked about. It's nice to meet you two lovely- ow," Issei said as Yasaka hit him.

"I'm sorry for that. My future husband sure loves to flirt. Apparently he doesn't know that he's got enough women for now." Yasaka said.

" Well I am a devil who has a dragon type sacred gear. I'm going to want a lot of women in my harem," Issei replied.

"At least when we were- mmmmmmph." Samus started to say before being hushed by Dani.

"Those are classified by the US Government," Dani said.

"I thought that you loved breaking the rules with us in the military," Isuzu said.

"I used to enjoy doing that because my leash was too damn long and too damn loose. Issei is different," Dani says.

"If you girls are completely willing, we can take care of giving you two your pieces and getting Samus employed and Isuzu enrolled at the Academy," Issei said.

"That would be nice." Samus started.

"Lady killer." Isuzu finished.

Issei then hands the two their pieces and reincarnates the two into his peerage.

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka- faculty**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer-student**

 **Rook: Rossweisse- faculty**

 **Knight: Jeanne- student**

 **Knight : Xenovia- student**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka- Faculty**

 **Bishop: Ravel- student**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay- student**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina-student**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson- faculty**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran- faculty**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe- student**

 **Pawn : Raynare- student**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner- faculty**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento- student**

 **Harem: Issei's peerage, Rias and her peerage, Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura, Reya, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Sylphy, Seekriva,Irina, and Gabriel.**

 **A/N: I hope everyone likes the lemon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Issei's House**

Issei had just finished telling his peerage about Rias and why he was summoned.

" I believe I heard of a free piece before but I never understood what it means," Le Fay said.

" Being a free piece basically means I'm free to do whatever you want sorta of like if you were a high class devil like myself except I'm not forced to participate in rating games and I still get benefits for being Rias servant," Issei explained.

"So when is this rating game going to start?" Raynare asked.

"It starts tomorrow at around 8:00 A.M and since it's getting late I'm going to take a bath," Issei replied.

 **Break**

 **Bath Area**

Issei was sitting in the bath enjoying the feeling of the hot water resting his aching muscles

He suddenly heard the door open and he felt two aura's one was Raynare the other was Kalawarner.

Issei then got a pleasant surprise when Kalawarner pressed her breasts covered in soap into his back while Raynare pressed her breasts also covered in soap in front of Issei. They then began massaging his skin.

Issei couldn't help but moan at the feeling of getting a tit massage by two sexy fallen angels that became devils. As Kalawarner continued massaging his back, Raynare gave Issei a coy smile before she trailed down to Issei's crotch where his arousal was evident and she began massaging his dick.

"For someone who just gave Dani a sexy punishment with his half sister and her queen you sure are excited," Raynare smirked.

Issei immediately rocketed to a full hard on which made Raynare smile even more coyly before she wrapped her mouth around the tip of his dick and began sucking the tip. The sudden sensation made Issei gasp, Kalawarner then in conjunction with Raynare began massaging Issei harder and she then nibbling on Issei's ear sending a shiver of pleasure.

Issei then trailed down towards her legs before finding her wet pussy and slipping two of his fingers into her slit the sudden intrusion making Kalawarner moan from pleasure. As Issei continued finger Kalawarner at a slow and rhythmic pace, Raynare then pressed her tits closer together increasing the intensity of the tit fuck as she continued sucking Issei off her tongue expertly massaging his sensitive spots edging him closer to climax.

Then it got better when Kalawarner wanted a piece of the action and she pressed her boobs against Raynare's creating the ultimate fallen angel tit fuck sending a shock through Issei's body as his entire dick was smothered between four big breasts.

"Kalawarner, Raynare… this is awesome!" Issei gasped as he got one of the things he loved and he couldn't back anymore and blew his load covering Raynare and Kalawarners face with his cum but they didn't mind as they erotically licked it off each other.

"Bend over by the wall" Issei said and they did as they told sticking out their asses exposing their wet and aching vagina's

"Issei… I want it" They both said with need but he didn't need to hear it twice as he immediately plunged into Kalawarner his dick going as deep as he could which made Kalawarner moan really loudly from the sudden intrusion while Issei grit his teeth from the tightness and he felt something different it seemed as if Kalawarner's pussy was going to milk him he could feel different tightness in different spots but all together it created an awesome sensation.

Issei then began pounding into Kalawarner wanting to feel more of her wet insides. His pace not being steady but rather hard and fast off the bat almost as if he was an animal, he then pressed his back into her letting her feel his chest and Issei wanted to feel the warmth of her body as he began fondling her big breasts. He alternated between pulling on her nipples and stretching out her breasts the added pleasure made her tighten up even more.

Meanwhile Raynare lusting at the sight and not being able to wait for Issei's dick began fingering herself in front of them letting her moans join with Kalawarners and Issei's occasional moan.

With one final thrust Issei pushed as deep as he could into Kalawarner before he blew his load her vaginal muscles milking him expertly making sure he expended every drop while Kalawarner screamed in ecstasy as she just experienced the best sex and orgasm of her life.

Issei then wasted no time pulling out and then he turned to Raynare he lifted one of her legs completely exposing her ass and erotic vagina.

Issei immediately thrusted all the way in one go making Raynare moan and shudder in pleasure. Issei went in way deeper before so Raynare felt better but she also tightened up even more almost as if she was trying to suffocate Issei's dick but then he didn't mind as he began rhythmically thrusting into her enjoying the sound and softness of her ass as his hips collided with them.

Then much to Issei's surprise he felt a weird sensation every time he pulled out of Raynare's pussy before thrusting back in he then glanced down to see Kalawarner sticking her tongue out so that she stimulated both Issei and Kalawarner. This only made Issei pound Raynare harder and faster her ass vibrating with every thrust.

"Issei cum inside me!" Raynare shouted in pleasure as he kept fucking her

Suddenly with one final deep thrust he blew his load as deep as he could.

Issei shuddered at the cataclysmic orgasm and he blew even more than he thought he could. To the point it began seeping out and Kalawarner began lapping up every drop not letting a single drop go to waste.

 **Break**

 **The next day**

The rating game was about to commence in a few minutes but first Rias wanted to quickly introduce Issei to the rest of her peerage with the exception of one of her bishops who could not attend the rating game due to her still training.

"HI there. You must be Issei Hyoudou. I'm Rias's only knight so far. My name is Yumi Kiba." Yumi introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. Hyoudou is actually my middle name, my last name is Sitri. Yes I am related to Sona and Lady Leviathan. They're my older half-sisters." Issei said.

"That must be something, being related to Serafall and Sona." Yumi said.

"I'm only related to their father. My human mother died from complications at my birth." Issei said, forcing himself to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Yumi said.

"Thank you." Issei said. "So what is it that you have?" he continued.

"I have Sword Birth. I can make any version of a demonic sword that fits to the situation. What do you have?" Yumi asked.

"I have the Boosted Gear and such a great control of fire as well as water that one could call me the child of a Phenex and a Sitri." Issei said.

"Yumi, who's this?" a new voice said.

"Ah Asia, this is Issei. He's Rias's pawn."

"Pleased to meet you Issei. My name's Asia Argento. I'm an ex-nun and one of Rias's bishops." Asia said.

Issei took notice of the former nun's heir of innocence and made a mental note to talk to Ddraig about that later.

"You look a lot more like a supporter than an attacker. Do you have a sacred gear?" Issei asked.

"Yes. It's Twilight Healing. It, unfortunately, allows me to heal any being." Asia stated with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Issei went over to Asia and just gave her a hug.

"It's okay. Just let it be known that you're no longer alone. The Gremory Clan is well known for treating their peerage as family," Issei said trying to reassure her.

"It's time," Rias said as she created a magic circle that teleported Rias and her peerage to the field.

 **A/N: Hey Mjgrazi17 here and I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't as good as you thought it would be I'm starting to hit some writers blocks and I have been pretty busy with school. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Poll Announcement: Normally I keep polls for different stories in their own stories but the amount of votes increased when I did this for A Royal Thanks so I'm going to do it. Currently there is a poll for the Jack DxD series on who should become Queen/female head of Olympus. I will not count votes in the review section because voters can change their mind and I don't want to count one vote for two votes.**

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Harem: Issei's peerage, Rias and her peerage, Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura, Reya, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Sylphy, Seekriva,Irina, and Gabriel.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex had been going on for a long time. So far, all Riser had left, not counting himself, were his Queen, the Bomb Queen Yubelluna, and one of his Bishops, Ravel Phenex, his little sister. All Rias had, in terms of servants, were Issei, her one and only Pawn, and Asia, her only active Bishop.

At the moment, Riser and Rias were standing on top of the replica Kuoh Academy building, facing each other.

"Just give up, Rias. I promise not to hurt you or your cute Bishop too badly if you give up!" Riser called to Rias.

"NEVER!" Rias yelled, flinging a ball of her Power of Destruction at Riser. It hit him, full in the face, but Riser healed himself in a flash of fire.

"Seriously, Rias? You think that you'll be able to defeat me that way?" Riser asked, laughing.

"I think it's time to end the match here," He then extended his two wings of fire, and flew at Rias, preparing to finish the fight.

"I think so too," Issei said who had just arrived to help Rias. "I think that it ends right here, right now."

"Hah," Riser grunted, summoning fire to his hands, "it'll end, alright. It'll end with your scrawny little ass in the ground!"

Issei grinned, "You've got no idea what I've got up my sleeve."

The Red Dragon Emperor extended his wings and soared into the air, avoiding Riser's attacks of fire as Issei activated his Boosted Gear.

[BOOST]

After Issei increased his power the Scale Mail covered his body.

Riser, too distracted by the arrival of the Red Dragon Emperor, was not apt to notice Rias' own retaliation. The Crimson Ruin Princess fielded another fistful of the black fire called the Power of Destruction, and threw it at Riser. The Phenex evaded the Power of Destruction, but it cost him valuable time.

Valuable time, that Riser Phenex did not have.

Issei's scale-encrusted fist crashed into Riser's face, sending the Phenex nobleman sprawling.

"Gah!" Riser grunted, getting up, fire appearing in his hands, "you're stronger than I thought, Red Dragon Emperor! Pity that a phoenix would have to vanquish a dragon!"

The intensity of the fire that Riser summoned from his hands was actually enough to force Issei back a few steps. Issei could actually feel the heat that the fire was emanating, even though the Scale Mail that Issei was wearing.

"Well, damn, Riser's not the weakling I thought he would be!" Issei thought to himself.

But it seemed that this was the most that Riser was able to summon.

Heh.

Issei had much more of his power up his sleeve.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei roared, energy coming out of his left hand, smashing into Riser's face. He followed up that attack with several punches, each one pushing Riser back as they landed, to the horror of the Phenex. The last punch that Issei threw was blocked by Riser, who managed to kick Issei back and retreat to a more defensible position.

As Yubelluna prepared to retaliate against Issei, she caught her King's distasteful shake. He cocked his head towards Rias and Asia, grinning.

The Bomb Queen took off to confront Rias and Asia, who were currently watching the fight between Riser and Issei with considerable interest.

Issei, in all his power, was not apt to notice that Yubelluna was moving towards Rias and Asia with the intent to decommission.

Rather, the Pawn of Rias Gremory was focused on pounding Riser Phenex to a pulp.

Smash. Smash. Smash. Smash.

Riser was definitely not resisting anymore, as Issei rained blow after blow into the Phenex's face. Smash, punch, kick, grunt. And over and over again.

"Alright, alright! I concede!" Riser screamed, blood streaming all over his face. "Just stop, Red Dragon Emperor!"

"What did you say, Riser? I can't hear you!" Issei roared, still pummeling Riser.

Riser was about to respond with his surrender message when he noticed that Yubelluna was poised to strike at Rias and Asia. Despite his pain, Phenex chuckled. He chuckled even as Issei's mail-clad fists pounded Riser's face.

Issei, for his part, suddenly noticed Riser's lack of resistance, and turned around.

Yubelluna had Rias by the collar, fire emitting from the Bomb Queen's hand as she prepared to eliminate Rias from the game. In the corner, Asia stood, fear etched on Rias' Bishop's face, trying desperately not to be terrified.

"NO!" Issei roared, abandoning Riser as he rushed forward to defend Rias.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei screamed this time, bright energy firing from Issei's left fist. Unlike Riser, however, Yubelluna seemed to be a far quicker opponent than Riser was. As Issei watched, the Bomb Queen quickly threw Rias aside and was gone in a purple flash.

"Rias!" Issei said, looking around frantically, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," the Gremory heiress said, sighing. "Riser- is he-"

"No," the Pawn said, turning around, "he's still around. He's in no shape to fight though…"

"Behind you!" Rias suddenly screeched, grasping Issei by the shoulders and flinging him to the ground.

Yubelluna's fist arced through the air just precisely where Issei's head had been a few seconds ago. The Bomb Queen landed neatly on the ground, and gave a mock bow.

"Pity," Yubelluna said, fire emitting from both her hands, "that one of the Rookies Four would be defeated by my master."

"Riser Phenex shall not be my husband!" Rias shrieked, a finger pointed at Riser's Queen.

Yubelluna grinned, "Empty declarations made by a bride-to-be."

Next to Rias and Issei, Asia sank to her knees, green eyes wide in fear as she looked at the fearsome Bomb Queen.

"Please… please… no…"

Unfortunately, that didn't work.

Over the invisible speakers, Grayfia Lucifuge's voice droned, "Bishop Asia Argento has been retired."

Rias screamed, and the Power of Destruction flared in her hand as she leapt towards Yubelluna, rage in her face. This time, the Bomb Queen didn't anticipate such a fierce reprisal.

Grayfia Lucifuge's voice grunted over the invisible speakers, "Queen Yubelluna has been retired."

Issei thought he heard a bit of cheer in Sirzechs' wife's voice.

"I'll end this myself," Rias said, the Power of Destruction dancing in the Gremory heiress' palm as she strode towards Riser Phenex with menace in her voice.

Riser grunted weakly. "This is how it ends, eh?"

"No, Riser. Your time is over, Riser. Mine has just begun," Rias scoffed.

Issei looked away as the Power of Destruction burned bright in the sky.

Grayfia Lucifuge said again, with considerably more emotion in her voice, "King Riser Phenex has conceded the Game."

"You know," Issei said to Rias as they were walking back to the training quarters, "I really could get used to this."

 **Issei's Peerage:**

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**

 **Harem: Issei's peerage, Rias and her peerage, Tsubaki, Tsubasa Yura, Reya, Sona, Serafall, Tiamat, Sylphy, Seekriva, Irina, and Gabriel.**

 **Special thanks goes to scrapbookofwasabi for doing the fight scene.**


	9. Chapter 9

Issei was in his room when to his surprise Rias showed up via magic circle.

"Rias what are you doing here?"

"Issei now that we can be together I want to have sex with you. I want you to be the only guy I have sex with," Rias said as she stripped herself of her clothes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rias replied as she got on the bed.

The moment Rias replied Issei got on top of Rias and pressed the tip of his cock against the labia. He moved a little and widened her vulva, going in further and soon he found the hymen.

"That didn't take very long," Rias laughed at how quickly things were going.

"I've been wanting to do you for awhile," Issei replied.

"Then go ahead ahead, you're almost there," Rias said as she secured around his waist with her legs.

Issei began to move slowly and was careful not to bring Rias too much pain. He took in the delightful sensations of her warmth and moist walls.

Rias winced from the pain, gritting her teeth, "Ouch...! It's s-so big!" She quivered and shook at the sensation of Issei's hard cock inside her.

Rias moaned loudly and screamed out Issei's name. The pain she initially felt was slowly turning into pleasure. She closed her eyes tightly as her body was heating up.

"Ahh! Issei!"

Issei pounded away like a jackhammer, hitting Rias' g-spot. He noticed that Rias' pussy got hotter and tighter the deeper his cock went in.

"A-Ahh! I can't take it," Rias moaned loudly feeling her orgasm approaching soon.

Rias felt Issei twitching inside her. She had her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly.

"Cum inside my pussy! I want all of it! Don't hold back!"

Issei grunted and moaned while shooting lengthy spurts of semen inside her pussy.

Rias smiled and cuddled Issei in her arms after he pulled out of her.

"Ise. I love you," she whispered in his ear as they fell asleep.

 **Mutated Queen : Yasaka**

 **Mutated Rook : Valiana Lucifer**

 **Rook: Rossweisse**

 **Knight: Jeanne**

 **Knight : Xenovia**

 **Mutated Bishop : Kuroka**

 **Bishop: Ravel**

 **Mutated Pawn : Le Fay**

 **Mutated Pawn : Lavina**

 **Mutated Pawn : Dani Thompson**

 **Mutated Pawn : Samus Aran**

 **Pawn : Kiyome Abe**

 **Pawn : Raynare**

 **Pawn : Kalawarner**

 **Pawn : Isuzu Sento**


	10. Chapter 10

Issei was currently in the familiar forest with Rias and the rest of her peerage looking to get his own familiar. Issei was often busy so he never got a chance to go to the familiar forest to get his own familiar until now. Asia had already gotten her own familiar which left Issei with the only one without a familiar.

"Ease up Red Dragon Emperor I'm sure we'll find you a familiar," Zatouji said.

At that moment a large pale blue western dragon landed right in front of the group taking them by surprise.

"I found you at last Ddraig now return my treasure," the dragon said angrily.

Issei's boosted gear then activated.

[T-Tiamat wait I can explain.]

"Start talking," Tiamat snarled.

[After I was sealed the treasure was lost.]

Ddraig explanation only seemed to anger Tiamat rather than calm her down.

"If you were to harm Issei the current wielder of Ddraig I doubt Ajuka would be able to help you," Rias said.

"Explain," Tiamat said.

"Issei is not only apart of my peerage but also my lover. Not only that but he is also a Sitri and apart of a group that works with the fallen angel to counter things such as terrorists and strays and his queen is Yasaka the former leader of the Yokai. So you see if you were to harm him you would have powerful enemies," Rias explained.

"I see," Tiamat said.

"You know like Rias said I'm a Sitri and as such my family has a ton of resources and connections that being said I may be able to help you but only if you agree to become my familiar," Issei said.

"Very well then. I shall become your familiar," Tiamat replied.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was enjoyable I've been a bit stressed out lately with job hunting and school coming up so I decided to make things easier and make it short. Anyway I have some news. I plan on doing a few more chapters however these will only be lemon chapters to give some fanservice and I don't know when I will be doing them.**


End file.
